The Rise of the Mechanical Dystopia
by Parent12D
Summary: A new villian rises bent on turning the planet into a mechanical dystopian world by turning people into robots and controlling machines worldwide. When Andrew gets zapped into a robot, the gang makes it their goal to stop this villain from creating such a future. Subplot wise, Andrew gets Robert to know who Daft Punk is after the latter claims he doesn't know who they are.
1. Start of the Roboticizing

**Hello there readers! I present to you all one of the two new stories of Totally Spies that I've been planning to do that is officially in development!**

 **Now if you have read the important news update on my profile page, you would know that this story essentially revolves on a new OC female villain who is planning on creating the world into her own personal mechanical dystopian world by turning humans into robots. You would also know that this story will be heavily inspired by the Daft Punk album 'Human After All', along with the fact that several reference to that particular era will be made throughout the story, and that this villain will use the media to her advantage to make people turn into robots to be enlisted into her own mechanical army and rule the world, basically using the media as an oppressive force for her own gain, essentially being made into propaganda.**

 **Also, this story along with the other one I have planned will be both multi-chaptered stories with several chapters included, and I seriously hope these two stories will help with boosting my views in addition to favorites and followers I've been lacking recently.**

 **Another thing I have planned is that when Andrew gets turned into a robot, he will be keeping his human emotions as a result of showing that Andrew might be all nuts and bolts on the outside exterior, but deep within the core on the inside, he truly is a Human After All (pun intended).**

 **As far as who the female villain is and what her name will be, I'm thinking on having her name be of either a Russian or a German descendant and a rough English translation of the word that I plan on using which would make it a meaningful name.**

 **As far as the subplot goes, Robert claims that he has never heard of Daft Punk before, which gets Andrew all fired up and determined into getting him to know who they are exactly. This somehow crosses into the main plot of the story, to an extent.**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget, just so there is no confusion, this story (along with the future story Alone in the World III) will be taking place before the story 'The End is Upon Us' happened, since they are still in their 20s and haven't left the beach house yet, along with the fact that they are still WOOHP agents. Hope this keeps confusion from erupting.**

 **Lastly, I'll be quite packed with writing stories for the next couple of weeks, since I'm starting this story, and I have another story planned (which will most likely be called Alone in the World III) in addition to wrapping up and finishing The Benefits of Making Love, so don't be surprised if you notice how stressed out I am with writing these stories.**

 **Well, enough with these notices now. Let's get this story started! I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, Robert is owned by Boris Yeltsin, Human After All and all references made towards that era are owned by Daft Punk, and all other characters and works that aren't mind belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN THE HEART OF DETRIOT, MI- 8:46 P.M:**

In the heart of the big city of Detroit, we see not too many people roaming the streets for some strange, suspicious and mysterious reason, as it was considered night time out. We then see a middle aged man walking the streets, wearing a business suit and bearing a suitcase. He was supposedly heading home after a hard and tiring day on the job he works at, and his only focus was just getting home to unwind.

Sadly, such a thought of unwinding was broken, when the man heard something nearby in the dark alley that he just passed. This caught his attention and his curiosity got the better of him as he decided to investigate.

"Huh," The man looked puzzled as he went to check out the source. "Hello?"

He saw nothing but darkness as the wind was the only thing that could be heard at the moment.

"Anyone here?" He asked again.

Suddenly, he started hearing some type of metallic and mechanical movements nearby, as this got him paranoid.

"Who's there," He asked in a seemingly frightened manner. "I really don't like this!"

It was then a figure then emerged from the shadows of the alley. The object was revealed to be a drone, which was hovering with a propeller attachment on top.

"Huh?" The man was confused by this as the drone examined the man and was about to plan something horrifying.

 **TARGET ACQUAINTED.** The drone beeped. **INITIATING THE LASER SETTING!**

"What?" The man was now frightened as the drone then prepared to fire a red laser beam at the man.

"Wait what are you-?"

He didn't get to finish as the drone fired a red laser at the man, resulting in him screaming.

 _"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ The man was going to go through a serious change.

Once the laser finally ceased, the man was now revealed to no longer be a human; nope, this man was now a robot. An actual robot, with no flesh and all nuts and bolts, as the robots' eyes shined a bright red.

Watching this unfold from a camera was a shadow figure, who was looking quite amused by this transformation, and by the look of the figure, this figure was identified as a woman. It looked like she had something big planned for the world.

"Excellent," The woman figure spoke with a rather strong German accent. "Once I have a complete robot army of machines and technology to serve me at my disposal, I shall recreate the world into something new, something far more advanced, and to my likeness. The world will see my latest creations, and the world will become my own personal mechanical dystopia. With these tools, THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE **AND RUN BY MACHINES EVERYWHERE!** _ **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

The shadow figure laughed evilly as we zoom out from the scene, seeing the figure had something big planned for the world, something mechanical and cold, and it doesn't look good from the sound of it. We now switch to another scene…

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS- SPIES' BEACHHOUSE- 10:48 A.M:**

It was a fairly peaceful and bright day in Beverly Hills, and at the house that the super spies were staying in together, we see that the gang was just hanging out on the couch, as Andrew and Alex were cuddling together watching some TV, Sam and Chaosky were spending time together inspecting the place, and Clover was hanging with her boyfriend Robert in the house, who decided on spending time with the gang for a bit as he and Clover cuddling together too, with Robert checking his phone for something that isn't really important at the moment. Chaosky was breathing in the fresh air as Sam was with him.

"Ah, isn't today such a beautiful day Sammy," Chaosky asked.

"It sure is," Sam agreed.

"I'll say," Andrew spoke as Alex was on his chest, wrapping her arms around Andrew's body. "I have this feeling that today is shaping to be a glorious day!"

"You said it Andy babe," Alex stated as she kissed Andrew on the lips. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too honey cakes," Andrew then kissed Alex on the lips as a result.

"As if, this day is totally going to be fabulous," Clover gave her comment. "Especially since I'm with my Robby Poo!"

Robert then made an 'uh-huh' sound as he looked at his phone. It was then something popped up on his phone that got him taken by surprise.

"Oh mah goodness," Robert shouted with shock. This got Clover concerned as she then asked.

"What's wrong Robby Poo," The others looked curious too as Robert then explained.

"Oh, it's just, somethin' popped up on mah phone," Robert stated as Clover looked at what he was talked about. It was an ad that had two very particular robots that look all too familiar to most fans. Clover then snorted and told him.

"Oh Robby, that's just a spam," Clover waved it off. "You can delete it."

"It's not that that's botherin' me pumpkin," Robert reiterated. "It's whom these guys are."

"Well what is it that your talking about man," Chaosky asked.

"Well, underneath, it says…" He then read that particular logo that was underneath. "'DAFT PUNK?"

This got the others full attention (especially Andrew) as this seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, that's definitely them from what I remember," Sam stated from examining them.

"But I don't recognize 'em at all," Robert then made the reveal. "Who in the hay is Daft Punk?"

This got Andrew to gasp as something got triggered in his brain. As a result, he then shouted.

 **"WHAT!?"** If Andrew were near a table right now, he would have flipped it over when Robert asked that. With a crazed but overly hyped look in his eyes and face, he approached Robert, getting everyone surprised as he then asked. **"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DAFT PUNK IS?!"**

Robert was unsure of what to say about this as he felt something was up. Hesitantly, he then responded.

"Uh, no I haven't Andy…"

He was certainly not prepared for what Andrew was about to do next as he then screamed in an overly exaggerated manner.

 _ **"ARE YOU MAD MAN!?"**_

The others were surprised by that reaction; while Sam and Chaosky remained indifferent, Clover scoffed at how he was acting.

"Uh, hello? Overly exaggerated much?" She retorted.

Alex on the other hand, couldn't help but giggle at his reaction; thinking that he was just too cute and precious at times.

After regaining himself, Robert then asked.

"Uh no," He slowly said. "Was I suppose to know them bud?"

Andrew then spoke in a softer voice.

"Well, not necessarily," He then felt his voice rising again. "But they are only known as the TWO LEADING PIONEERS IN **FRENCH HOUSE MUSIC WHO WENT AS FAR AS SHAPING BOTH** _ **ELECTRONIC AND HOUSE MUSIC INTO WHAT THEY ARE TODAY!?"**_

Robert was unsure of what to say.

"I…I have no idea what to say," Robert then apologized. "I'm sorry Andy."

"Don't even," Clover spoke. "I firmly believe that Daft Punk was meant for a bunch of dorks like Andrew, and they are known for making overly-repetitive music."

"Uh Clover," Sam then told her. "Isn't that what House music is precisely? Being repetitive with catchy beats and rhythm?"

"Not to mention using filters, distortions, phasers, and using samples of classic Disco and Funk songs from the 70's?" Chaosky added.

"Pffftt, yeah right," Clover waved it off. "It's still so totally annoying and dorky."

"Oh come on Clover, I don't think it's dorky. I think it's kinda cute," Alex voiced her opinion. "I actually listened to them once as par requested by Andrew and I actually grew to like them."

"Great, now I have to deal with two dorks…" Clover muttered under her breath.

Andrew was still talking to Robert as he then said.

"Robert, there's something I have to show you, and when I'm done, you'll truly know what this French House duo is all about," Andrew said in a determined voice.

He then grabbed Robert's hand, where the latter then decided to ask Chaosky.

"Uh Chaosky," He started. "Does he always act like this?"

"Not usually, but since you admitted to not knowing who Daft Punk is, you'll have to unfortunately deal with what he's about to show you." Chaosky stated.

"Ah, alright,"

"Come with me Robert," Andrew then went to his room dragging Robert by the arm as Clover looked annoyed, Chaosky and Sam shook their heads indifferently, and Alex was smiling dreamily at how her boyfriend was acting.

 _Oh my boyfriend is just too cute and precious at times._ She thought to herself. _I love that man so much…_

The others will be joining them moments later as Andrew went to show Robert something important…

* * *

In Andrew's bedroom, we see Andrew having brought Robert into the room as he then went and pulled a chest from underneath his bed and took some stuff out of it and spread them onto his bed. They were revealed to be some Daft Punk albums that Andrew had in his possession. This got Robert's attention as he then asked.

"Andy, where on earth did ya get those?"

"I've kept them in my possession for the longest time," Andrew answered while smiling gleefully. "It was really worth the purchase and possession."

"Ah see…" Robert rubbed his chin as Andrew grabbed one of the albums. The front cover of this album essentially had the Daft Punk logo made out in chrome with a shiny rainbow faintly visible underneath the text if one were to examine it carefully.

"Anyway Robert, if you are wanting to get into Daft Punk, then the album Discovery is probably the best choice to start," Andrew showed him the album Discovery. "This is French house at its best, with classics like One More Time, Digital Love and Harder Better Faster Stronger. All of the tracks are memorable, some less so than others, but they all have their charms and creativeness."

"That's good to know Andy," Robert seemed amused by this.

Andrew then grabbed another album, this one had the logo in red violet around a black leathery texture, a yellow gold leather string and it looked like it was on the back of a leather jacket.

"This album is Homework, and this is the album that started it all," Andrew explained. "Now it's not as memorable as Discovery, but it's worth listening to for songs like Around the World. It's worth a listen."

"Nice," Robert said.

Andrew showed another album, this one had the duo's helmets on front, the silver on one half, the gold on the other, and there was a text in the corner.

"This album is called Random Access Memories, and while it's more disco and also more of a throwback to the 70's period, it's still a fantastic album," Andrew explained. "Great for those wanting to groove it up and relive the 70's again…"

"That's good to know Andy."

"It is," He placed the album onto the bed again. "Then there's the Tron Legacy soundtrack, which while I don't have it on hand at the moment, is a good album to listen to and it shows just how great the duo can go with providing a score for a film."

"Alright," Robert spotted another album on Andrew's bed. "Hey, what 'bout that one Andy?"

The others had went into Andrew's room at this point as the album Robert was referring to was shown to contain a single TV that was on with a light green screen and on it was the duo's logo shown in black. Andrew took notice of it and grabbed it.

"Oh this album? This one is called Human After All," Andrew had trouble saying something about it. "Well its…errr…it's definitely a large step down in quality compared to Discovery, but it's…something I guess…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," Andrew said. "I don't think this would be the best choice to go with on the first try…It can be quite catchy at times though…"

"Ah…"

Clover let out a bored yawn and retorted.

"Yaawwnnn, this is so totally boring," Clover complained. "Can we do something not involving that dorky band Andrew loves so much?"

"Come on Clover, you know how he acts to stuff like this," Chaosky objected.

"Yeah," Alex agreed as she approached her boyfriend. "I honestly think it's a great idea to have Andrew introduce Robert here to Daft Punk."

"That's right Alex," Andrew proudly said in agreement as he allowed her to snuggle close to him. "And it's not dorky…"

"I'vva made mah decision on what album I should listen to," Robert announced.

"What?!" Clover was shocked.

"You have," Andrew looked hyped. "Which one do you wanna listen to?"

"I'd like ter give that album Human After All a try," Robert pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Clover screamed louder than before as one could hear a coughing sound in the background.

"Whoa, you wanna listen to Human After All," Even Andrew seemed questionable about his decision.

"Why yes Andy, somethin' about it interests me," Robert stated. "Not ter mention, that I git this strange feelin' that somethin' is gonna come up that we'd have to encounter that could quite possibly relate ter this album ya have."

"Have you been hanging out with the author often," Chaosky question in a joking manner.

"Nah, not that I know of," Robert looked confused. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it," Sam dismissed it. "It's just the fourth wall going through a malfunction for a second there."

"Okay."

"Well, are you sure you want to go with Human After All buddy?" Andrew asked cautiously.

"Yah, I'm sure Andy."

Andrew grinned nervously before speaking hesitantly.

"Well, okay if you say though, but don't say I didn't warn you," Andrew said as Robert looked ecstatic. "Just let me get the CD player and we can get this album going."

"Okay," Robert nodded as Andrew tried to find the CD player he was looking for.

But unfortunately, he couldn't get the chance to find it as a trap door appeared underneath the six of them (courtesy of WOOHP) as the six of them were now being sent to Jerry.

"I wonder what Jerry wants!" Chaosky wondered.

"We're about to find out," Sam exclaimed.

"For once, I'm so glad we're being WOOHP'd right now," Clover showed relief. "I was totally not ready to hear that album!"

Andrew, who had the HAA album in his hands while being WOOHP, decided not to comment as the six of them were about to find out what Jerry wanted from them…

* * *

Once they ended up in WOOHP, they were greeted to the sofa in Jerry's office as they were now greeted to a Jerry who had some important news to inform them on.

"Why hello spies, and I see that Robert decided to accompany you too," Jerry greeted them.

"That ah have."

"Uh Jerry, how important is this," Andrew spoke while waving the album he had on his hands to emphasize his point. "I was just about to show Robert this album on my CD player."

"I'm terribly sorry Andrew, but this is urgent news we're dealing with, it's an important crisis," Jerry said as he got to the point. "There have been several people vanishing lately without a trace and with no clue as to where they've been taken…"

"Whoa Jer," Alex spoke as Andrew put the album in his pocket as she approached her man. "Have these people been kidnapped?"

"Technically no," Jerry stated. "They have been abducted, but they have always been able to make it back to their homes, but the most bizarre thing about these phenomenons is the fact that these people end up coming back as robots, instead of humans." He showed the clip of a man being transformed into a robot as shown from last night.

"Whoa, creepy much," Clover huffed. "Definitely needs to work on his wardrobe…"

"Indeed," Jerry then brought something else up. "We've also have been getting some reports on several mechanical factories across the globe being broken in and having many supplies stolen and swept up from under our noses. WOOHP is to believe that these break-ins and such have some relations to the events where people have been turning into robots."

"Any idea on who could be responsible for this Jer," Sam felt like asking.

"We're not sure, but we've just got a recent report from last night in Detroit MI about the mechanical factory there being invaded and broken in," Jerry continued. "We suspect that whoever or whatever is behind these mishaps are planning something enormously catastrophic that could bring some sincere ramifications globally."

"Geesh Jerry, all of this reminds me of the novel 1984," Chaosky stated.

"Wait, the one by Mr. Orwell?" Robert asked.

"Yup, that same author," Chaosky nodded.

"Well regardless on if there's anything political about this mission or if there is any source of propaganda involve, it looks like we have to do some investigation on the matter," Andrew stated.

"Exactly Andrew, and what WOOHP needs you six to do is to head to the factory in Detroit and investigate and see if there's any clues or tie-ins to these mishaps going on," Jerry state.

"Wait, ya want me to tag wit them?" Robert asked.

"That is what I said."

"Well, I guess this means more time bein' spent wit mah darlin' Clova," Robert said.

"Oh Robby Poo, you are such a man at time," Clover gushed.

"Well, I guess we can be on our mission," Alex chirped.

"Ah, not before I provide for you the gadgets that you'll be using for this mission," Jerry said.

"Right, what gadgets are we using this time," Andrew asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked Andrew," Jerry then had the gadgets appear for the spies. "The gadgets you'll be using is the following."

He then started showing them the gadgets that'll be useful for the mission.

"This is a Hairclip Tractor EX, which is most effectively useful for tracking down villain via compowder," Jerry showed them the hairclip before showing them a nail cutter. "This is what I'd like to call a Drill Equipped Nail Cutter, useful for getting through lockable areas and locations."

"I could use that for a manicure," Clover said.

"Yes, anyway, we also have the classic Expandable Cable Bungee Belts," He showed them the belts before showing them a pin. "The techno-tronic deactivator button pin for on-the-go, now in lemon scented varieties."

"That sounds great Jerry," Alex beamed.

"And finally, WOOHP will also be providing you with this gadget," Jerry got out what looked like a boombox which looked highly advanced. "This is known as the Y-Box 8000, a magnificent successor to the Boombox 9000, and now it comes with an Aux cord, for in case you'll need to make a transmission across the globe and nation."

"Why is it called the Y-Box," Chaosky asked.

"Well Chaosky, WOOHP has gotten some threats of a lawsuit from Microsoft if we were to dare name this gadget the X-Box, and they would sue us if we used that name," Jerry explained.

"That makes sense," Chaosky understood it.

"Well still, this would be great for listening to Daft Punk on the go," Andrew grinned.

"Don't even," Clover interjected.

"What, it looks cool," Andrew complained. "Not to mention it probably works like a charm."

"Now, do you spies have any last questions before you shove off?" Jerry asked them.

"Nah Jerry, I think we're all set for now," Sam said as Chaosky nodded in agreement.

The others didn't object to that.

"Very well, on your way now spies, and ta ta,"

Jerry then pressed a button, which caused the spies to be sprung upwards with their gadgets on hand as they were going to be sent to the location that they have to investigate in Detroit…

* * *

 **OUTSIDE THE DESIGNATED FACTORY IN DETROIT, MI- 12:58 P.M:**

Our six favorite spies were escorted to the factory, courtesy of a WOOHP jet as they were now just about ready to investigate the place to find any clues and connections to the stuff that's been going on lately.

"Well spies, this looks like the place we have to check out." Sam proclaimed.

"Right," Robert said. "Let's get in there and see if we can find anything suspicious."

"Yeah," Chaosky said as Alex went over to the door. "We can discover something remarkable from this experience if possible."

"Oh no, bad news guys," Alex showed them the struggle she was having with the door. "This door is locked."

"Hold on," Andrew then decided to give it a go, only to realize that he wouldn't succeed. "Damn, the door really is locked."

"What should we do?" Robert asked.

"No worries, this is where this wonderful gadget comes in," Clover got out the Drill Equipped Nail Cutter. "This should help us get in there."

She then activated the gadgets, which caused a mini drill to emerge right above where the nail cutting part is located. She then used the gadget to create a hole through the door and then kicked it off after the hole was made. She then unlocked it and the gang was able to enter.

"There, and they say nail cutters are out of style and so last season," Clover admitted.

"I'll say," Robert said.

"Okay, enough chitchat guys," Sam got their attention. "We have to do some investigation of this place."

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "And by the looks of it, someone didn't clean up from the last time they used this place."

"Or maybe the person who broke into this factory made a mess before stealing whatever they wanted to steal," Andrew spoke.

"Perhaps," Chaosky said.

They then decided to do some investigation of the place for a bit…

* * *

They got this dark and cold irony feel in the air of the factory just from walking throughout the location.

"Guys, this place is so totally creepy," Clover complained. "Not to mention laaameee."

"Well, I see no traces of the villain we're after yet," Andrew stated. "Better keep searching…"

"You said it baby," Alex gushed as Andrew blushed massively.

"So Andy, that album ya mentioned, Human After All, is it really repetitive," Robert felt like asking.

"Well, I have to be honest, it is," Andrew admitted. "It does have its catchy moments with Robot Rock and Technologic."

"That seems interestin' bud," Robert rubbed his chin.

"Okay, can we not talk about this any longer," Clover groaned. "This discussion is so getting on my nerves…"

"Come on Clover, it's not like Andrew gushes about this stuff in every story," Alex defended her boyfriend.

"Mainly because the author had thought of it," Sam stated.

"Besides, if you ask me, it makes him a thousand times cuter," Alex admitted.

"Whoa, do you really mean that," Andrew blushed as Sam saw something in the distance and decided to look at it.

"More than anything Romeo," Alex looked into Andrew's face with that seductive look in her eyes. "I love you handsome."

"Oh, I love you too baby doll," Andrew grinned as he brought his girlfriend close. "Let's kiss and make out to savor this moment."

"You read my lips hot stuff." Alex chirped. "LET'S DO IT!"

"YEAH BABY!"

They then started making love (with their mouths) in the form of a French kiss, their tongues touching and tussling each other in the best way possible, while they were sharing their love between their mouths as their tongues explored their lovers' mouths respectively. The others sans Sam decided to watch them make French love via mouths for several moments or so…

* * *

Sadly, the French kissing was halted when Sam found something and decided to get the others' attention.

"Hey spies, I hate to break up the French kissing, but I found something remarkable," Sam called out. "Check this out."

Andrew and Alex stopped French kissing as they along with the others rushed over to Sam's side and decided to look at what it was she just found.

When they got to Sam, Andrew was the first to ask.

"What did you find Sam?"

"Well Andrew, I found whatever this is suppose to be…" She shows them some kind of mechanical device that stores posters and such. The others couldn't quite make out what it was exactly.

"It looks like some kind of pen holder," Clover commented.

"What do you think it does Sammy?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Sam stated. "But it looks like it's some kind of electronic device or something…"

Just then, Sam unwillingly pressed a button on the device, causing something to pop right out of it and it landed on the ground. The object looked like some kind of paper as Robert was the first to notice.

"Hey, somethin' came out of that device," Robert pointed to said object that was on the floor.

"Hey, maybe there's something written on the front of it," Chaosky insisted.

"Let's check it out,"

Sam then unrolled the paper and decided to see what was on the front along with the others. They then saw what some of the text said as it was then read aloud.

"TELEVISION?" Clover sounded confused from reading parts of it as more text was revealed.

"RULES THE NATION?" Robert sounded more confused from reading that part.

 _"Television, Rules the Nation!"_ Andrew found himself singing the song of the same name. _"Television, Rules the Nation! Television, Rules the Nation!"_

Andrew then noticed the others staring as he got embarrassed.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself." Andrew said in an embarrassed tone.

Alex was shown grinning while the others examined the paper and the pictures of machines, technology, and such like TV creating a new world. Watching the gang look at the paper was the same shadow figure from earlier as she had something planned for the intruding spies, but she decided to wait a bit longer.

Robert noticed something about the paper and took a guess as to what it was precisely.

"Hey guys, if I'm not mistakin', this paper here may as well be considered some kind o' propaganda," Robert guessed.

"Now that you mention it Robert, this does seem like a message to the public," Chaosky got the gimps of it. "But what does that have to do with people being turned into robots?"

"It might be a way on turning people into machines through propaganda," Alex took a guess. "Just a guess."

"That's not far from the truth," Andrew said. "And to think it's using the lyrics of the song of the same name."

"Okay, this method of turning people into drones is official off the scale," Clover sassed. "So totally out of style."

"Guys I think this has more to do with something outside of some propaganda," Sam stated. "I get the feeling that something bad is going to occur…"

 _"How right you are dear,"_ The shadow figure then pressed a button which activated a dozen drones (same as the one from the beginning) to go on and attack the spies.

"Why, whatever do ya mean by that Sam?" Robert asked her.

She didn't even get to answer that when several metallic movements were heard and in a matter of second, the gang was surrounded by robotic drones that were planning on attacking them.

"Uh guys, we got company," Andrew stated.

The drones then got prepared to shoot them with red lasers as Chaosky knew what this meant.

"HIT THE DECK!" Chaosky shouted.

The moment he shouted that did they duck and cover from the lasers, which were shot in all directions. The drone then proceeded to fire in their direction.

"Uh guys, wouldn't this be a great time to run," Andrew suggested.

"Yeah, just about," Chaosky liked the idea. "RUN!"

The moment he shouted that did they start doing just that, as the drones started firing away in all directions. This went on for a few minutes...

Afterwards, the spies were wondering how to stop the drones, while hiding behind a barricade made of a fallen steel pipe.

"Whew, that was very hectic," Chaosky took a deep breath.

"How are we going to stop these drones," Andrew asked. "Who knows how many of them there are?"

"Stand back," Alex decided to do the honor and took out the Techno-tronic Deactivator Button Pin. "This gadget should help us out."

"Go for it Alex," Andrew cheered for her.

After giggling, Alex decided to get their attention.

"Hey dumb bots," She shouted. "Over here!"

The drones then headed for Alex and were about to attack them, when suddenly, Alex put the button pin to good use and took out the drones one by one. The shadow figure watched this unfold from the shadows and was gritted her teeth and sneering. Fortunately, she had a plan B as she got out what looked like a highly advanced laser gun that could also turn people into robots and she was planning on firing at Alex from the shadows.

* * *

Once Alex took out the drones, there was nothing left but rubble from said drones.

"That was awesome babe!" Andrew cheered for her.

"Thanks honey." Alex thanked him sincerely.

"I think we should be more concerned about where those drones came from?" Sam wondered.

"I know, it's so creepy," Clover said. "It's like they were planning on ambushing us here."

"As crazy as that sounds, I think Clover might have a point there," Chaosky spoke.

"But who would set up such a highly advanced ambush on us," Robert questioned.

"Well regardless, those drones weren't a match for the button pins," Alex said proudly, unaware of the bright red light that was aimed right at her, along with the humming sound that was coming from that direction. Andrew was the first to notice it and heard the loud humming from that direction as his pupils shrank, noticing that it was about to be fired in Alex's direction. He then went and cried out to his girlfriend.

 **"ALEX, LOOK OUT!"** He point to the direction the red light was located as this got Alex's attention as she saw the red light and the shadow figure then fired the laser gun as a red laser beam was heading for Alex. Before Alex could even have a chance to react about it, Andrew decided to take action.

 _"Noooooooooo!"_ He screamed in slow motion as he seemingly leaps over and takes the bullet for Alex, as he gets hit with the red laser as he then falls to the side and go through the transformation. The shadow figure stomped her foot angrily and grunts loudly as the others (sans Alex who was shaken by how Andrew took the bullet for her) saw the shadow figure for themselves. The figure saw them looking in her direction as the figure felt it was best to flee and escape.

"That person is gettin' away," Robert points out.

"Not if I can help it," Chaosky got ready to chase the figure. "Now it's my turn!"

"Be careful Chaosky," Sam called out to Chaosky, not wanting him to be zapped like Andrew was a moment ago. Chaosky nodded as he started to chase the shadow figure, the others would accompany him (except for Alex and a newly transformed Andrew) moments later.

The chase lasted for several moments or so, and it looked like the figure had the advantage…that is, until she got her hair stuck in one of the obstacle, and she was unable to get away. It was this point that Chaosky was catching up to this mysterious person.

"I got you now," Chaosky shouted. "You're not getting away from us!"

 _Hmmm, we shall see about that you runt._ The figure thought to herself as she then pried her hair out and even though strands of her hair came off and fell onto the floor, she was able to break lose and started running again, where Chaosky had to struggle to catch up to her again. The figure approached some piled up crates and decided to use them to get to the window above and make her escape. She jumped onto one crate at a time before she reached the window.

"Damn, I'm not gonna be able to catch her," Chaosky cursed out loud.

"Not if I can do this," Sam said as she then stepped up to help out this time by getting out the Hairclip Tractor EX. "I should be able to attach this to our mysterious figure here…I just hope it works."

She then took the hairclip and tossed it towards the figure. To her success, not only did it work, it stayed stuck on her backside and the figure didn't seem to notice it as the figure escaped from the factory.

"Well, our suspicious character got away," Chaosky groaned.

"But I at least put that hair clip tracking device onto that person," Sam pointed out.

"That's true,"

"Hey guys, I think our person left behind some hair," Robert picked up a piece of hair left by the person in question as Sam took a close look at it. The strand was colored red violet from a close up.

"Perhaps that could help us identify our baddie right?" Clover questioned.

"Most likely," Sam nodded. "I'll just have to send a sample of this DNA to Jerry for analysis."

"Y'all better send this to him too," Robert gave her the paper that they found earlier. "He might wanna check an' see what kind o' propaganda that might be."

"Good thinking Robert," Sam took the paper. "We'll also be able to find out what our baddie works for and what they might be planning."

"Hey guys, what about Andrew," Alex called out reminding them of her boyfriend who took the bullet for her. "He took the bullet for me, so I'm worried about him."

"Yeah, what did happen to Andrew," Chaosky asked.

"I think we should check him out for ourselves…" Sam suggested as the others decided to go with that.

* * *

When they approached Andrew, they saw that now he was no longer a human at all; no he was now a robot, a machine that was metallic looking. Despite this, he had most of the same structures that a regular human has, but they were replaced with more metallic looking objects (nuts, bolts, etc) as the other were shocked by what Andrew has become, especially Alex.

"Oh my, Andrew's become a robot," Chaosky exclaimed. "That figure had a gun that also turns people into robots!"

"And I have a hunch that those drones we faced previously have been responsible for turning people into robots too." Sam confirmed.

"And to think he took the bullet for me," Alex stated. "I feel so sad that he decided to do that for me…I am so crestfallen that this had to happen to my boyfriend…"

"Ah hope he's the same ol' Andy we know an' love though," Robert said.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

It was then they heard Andrew moaning and regaining consciousness now as a robot as he was unaware that he was a robot.

"Ohhh… wuh, what happened?" He asked in a more metallic robotic voice.

"Well Andrew, let's just say that you got hit by that red laser from taking the bullet for your girlfriend," Chaosky explained. "And now, you're no longer a human…you're a robot…"

"I'm a what?" Andrew couldn't believe this as he looked at his hands and saw the fact that he was now a robot. "I can't believe it…I'm now a machine instead of a human…"

"Well, at least he's still functioning." Chaosky sighed in relief.

"Oh Andrew," Alex sobbed lightly. "I am so sorry that this happened to you…"

Despite being a robot, it was clear that Andrew still had emotions, as deep down, he was still a human after all. He then spoke to his girlfriend.

"Babe, you have nothing to be sorry for," He assured to her. "I took the bullet to make sure you were safe. I did that for your safety honey."

"You really mean that?" She asked him.

"I do," He beeped in assurance showing that despite being a machine, he still loved his girlfriend.

"Oh Andrew, I really love you, even if you are a machine," Alex then gave him a hug. "You feel cold Andrew on the outside being a droid now, but I bet on the inside, your still the warm hearted man I fell in love with."

"You know what, I do believe your right baby cakes," Andrew blurted in a robotic fashion.

It seemed to be a friendly moment between the two despite the whole robot/human difference which was temporary.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt this moment, but we should head back to the beach house for now," Chaosky said. "It might take a while to have Jerry examine that stuff we have to send to him."

"Which I still need to do," Sam exclaimed.

"And I would love to give myself a manicure." Clover said.

"And I still would like ter listen to that Human After All album," Robert stated.

"Right," Andrew remembered. "It's going to be weird now since I'm a machine for the moment."

"Don't worry honey, I'll help you out when we get back to the house." Alex exclaimed to him.

"Thank babe," Andrew beeped. "I love you sweetheart."

"Your welcome hon, and I love you too," Alex said afterwards.

"Okay, shall we head back home and wait for the next chapter to occur to figure out what to do next," Chaosky suggested.

"Ya really like messin' wit that fourth wall don't ya Chaosky," Robert questioned.

"Eh, the author is getting pretty tired at this point, and now he wants to end the chapter now," Chaosky said. "So with the fourth wall not being a problem, shall we get going?"

"You got it Chaosky," Sam agreed as did everyone else, including a roboticized Andrew as they all headed back to the house to wait for further instructions…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! THIS ONE WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY LONG, BUT I WANTED TO ADD IN PLENTY OF DETAILS, IN ADDITION TO KEEPING THE FORMULA THAT THE SHOW IS KNOWN FOR! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, FUTURE CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN MORE REFERENCES TO THE HAA ERA FOR THOSE THAT ARE WONDERING AND I'LL BE DOING THIS STORY, STARTING THE OTHER STORY AND WRAPPING UP THE BENEFITS OF MAKING LOVE AND HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE ALL THREE OF THEM DONE IN WHO KNOWS HOW MANY WEEKS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE GANG FINDS OUT WHO THE BADDIE IS, FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS ARE GIVEN, ANDREW COPES WITH BEING A ROBOT, MORE REFERENCES WILL BE MADE, AND SOME OTHER STUFF WILL BE FEATURED! HAVE THE TRACKING DEVICE REALLY WORKED FOR OUR SPIES? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO TRACK DOWN THE LOCATION THIS FIGURE IS LOCATED? WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS VILLAIN AND HER NAME ANYWAY? HOW WILL ANDREW DEAL WITH BEING A ROBOT TEMPORARILY? WHAT OTHER REFERENCES WILL BE MADE, AND WHAT ELSE WILL BE IN STORE FOR THE GANG? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, I JUST WANT TO SAY, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. The Dream of a Mechanical Dystopia

**Okay now readers, here is part two to this story!**

 **Now I'm not sure how many chapters this story will be, considering how the previous chapter was long and the fact that I have another story planned for development beginning on March 4th, in addition to finishing up the story "The Benefits of Making Love", but I'll try to keep this story going for as along as I possibly can.**

 **Try to keep in mind that this story follows the shows' formula in a more effective manner compared to most of the stories I've done for this series. Just so it isn't surprising.**

 **Now for this chapter, the villain for the story is revealed in name and identity, Andrew copes with being a robot temporarily, several references to the Human After All era will be made, and the villain's plan and motive are revealed this time, among some other stuff that might occur. How will this go? Who is the villain precisely in name and appearance? How will Andrew deal with being a robot? Will the spies uncover her plan and motive? What references will be used this time, and what else could possibly happen? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **BACK IN BEVERLY HILLS- 2:38 P.M:**

Back at the beach house, the gang was just chilling out while waiting for the call from Jerry after sending a DNA sample and the propaganda on a paper to him for analysis. As with Andrew, well now since he was a robot temporarily, he had to cope with being one and it was certainly a struggle for him since he is normally a human. Luckily, Alex was there to comfort him as best as she possibly could, and even though it wouldn't turn him back into a human sooner, Andrew gladly appreciates her comfort, since he still has feelings in spite of being a machine.

Meanwhile, Robert was looking at the back cover of the Human After All album and looking at the song listing, while Clover was bored out of her mind. Sam and Chaosky on the other hand were just thinking about who ambushed them in the factory, why did this person turn Andrew into a robot, what this villain's background is, and what is the motive? All these questions clouded their minds when Clover let out an impatient groan.

"UGH! This is so lame," Clover groaned. "When is Jerry gonna inform us already?!"

"Come on now Clover," Chaosky spoke. "You know how long these take."

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "I'm entirely a machine at this moment, and you don't see me complaining about my condition!"

"Easy for you to say," Clover said. "You're just a robot."

"Thanks for pointing that out Clover," Andrew dryly said robotically.

"Hey Andy," Robert decided to ask him a question. "There's a song on here called Robot Rock. What is that precisely?"

"Oh that," Andrew answered him in a metallic tone. "It's essentially a song that's over 4 minutes with a repetitive beat, a synth riff played with a guitar pedal, and a talkbox vocals saying 'Rock, Robot Rock!' over and over again while a sample of Breakwater is played in a loop."

"Are they usually this repetitive?"

"Well, normally, being from the house genre, but they were really repetitive with that album."

"Ah see."

"Okay, can Jerry contact us already," Clover complained. "I can't stand another minute of listening to this conversation about a dorky repetitive and annoying group."

"Patience Clover," Sam stated. "He'll contact us when he has the information!"

"Yeah Clover," Alex agreed. "Besides, it's not all bad with having your boyfriend be a machine for the moment."

"You really mean that babe?" He asked her.

"You better believe it sweetheart."

"Oh Allie, I love you very much, even if I'm all technology and mechanical in this condition." Andrew stated.

"I love you very much too Romeo," Alex said. "Human or Robot, your still my boyfriend."

There was a sweet and touching moment between the Hispanic girl and the temporary robot in spite of the differences between them. The moment lasted for several minutes.

* * *

It was then that Sam's compowder finally went off which got their attention and they stopped what they were doing.

"Finally," Clover shouted in exaggeration.

"Okay guys, let's see what Jerry found out," Sam then opened up her compowder and then a hologram of Jerry was then revealed.

"Ah hello spies," Jerry greeted them before he noticed Andrew's new appearance. "Oh my, what happened to you Andrew?"

"Well, let's just say that I got turned into a robot by a laser beam," Andrew stated.

"Yeah, he took the bullet for me when I was about to be turned into a robot Jerry," Alex backed him up.

"Ah, I see," Jerry nodded in understanding.

"Anyway Jerry, did you do a full analysis on the DNA I sent to you?" Sam asked.

"Why yes I have," Jerry then revealed the info he unraveled. "It would seem that the DNA belongs to a woman known as 'Forah Nisha'."

"Forah Nisha," Clover cringed in displeasure. "Sounds tacky and outdated."

"Yes, well we have some background info that I think you spies should know about," Jerry said.

"What do you know about this 'Forah' person?" Chaosky asked.

"Well Chaosky, I should let you know that this Forah was once a technician and machine operator at WOOHP," An image of Forah Nisha was shown, she looked like a middle age woman who looked rather gorgeous and pretty looking despite that, having rather beautiful red violet hair, blue eyes, and her figure was fairly attractive as well, with a good sized bust and bum to go with it. "Yes, she was once a WOOHP employee that worked as a technician and machine operator. Must I say, she was certainly advance with knowledge and technology for someone of her structure. Sadly, she had dreamed of making the world into a technological future that was far more advance for this time period, and while the idea sounds pleasant, her methods for doing so were considered illegal, and extremely dangerous to the public. As a result of this, she was fired from WOOHP, and was then arrested for illegal uses of WOOHP technology and for endangering the public."

"Whoa, that sounds intense Jerry," Andrew was shocked by that revelation. "But you said she was arrested…is she suppose to be in prison?"

"Well, apparently she got out of prison just recently, but WOOHP has lost all files of her whereabouts and we have no idea what she may be planning."

"How 'bout that paper we sent ya," Robert asked. "Did ya do an analysis on that?"

"Why yes we have Robert," Jerry explained. "It appears to be some form of propaganda that was created by a corporation that goes by the name 'Mechanischer Corp'. We assume that Forah might have something to do with it, but we are not certain, and we are also not sure what she's planning for the world."

"Okay, but do you know where said corporation is located Jer," Alex asked.

"Well from what we uncovered, the Mechanischer Corporation is actually in some high-tech facility that is located on the outskirts of the town of Independence within the Inyo County in California."

"Hmm, a high-tech facility on the outskirts of the town of Independence in the Inyo County of California huh," Chaosky started thinking suspiciously. "Now why does that sound all too familiar to me?"

"Regardless, we have to head to that place and find out if this Forah is behind all this right Jer," Sam questioned.

"Precisely," Jerry nodded. "And not to worry, we have already sent a WOOHP vehicle to pick you up and escort you to that location. Goodluck spies."

"Great," Clover groaned in aggravation as Sam ended the call with Jerry. "Now I'm going to be going to a lame factory held by a mad woman who is wasting her beauty on some geeky technological crap!"

"Oh don't complain Clover," Andrew said. "This might be fun for us."

"Yeah Clover, try to think positive about this mission," Alex said.

"Hmph," Clover huffed as the vehicle would proceeded to pick them up moments later and escort them to the facility on the outskirts of the town of Independence, where they would end up unraveling the motive this villain has up her sleeves…

* * *

 **AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE HIGH-TECH FACILITY (MECHANISCHER CORP) - OUTSKIRTS OF INDEPENDENCE, CA- 3:32 P.M:**

At the entrance of the high tech facility which is rumored to be the Mechanischer Corp, the spies had just gotten out of the WOOHP vehicle and were now face to face with the front entrance.

"Well, here is our location," Sam pointed out.

"In all honesty, this place looks all too familiar to me," Chaosky said. "A little _too_ familiar if you ask me."

"Yeah, now that you mention it Chaosky, I do recall seeing this place from somewhere before," Andrew spoke.

"Well regardless, we have to get into this building and find our baddie right?" Alex wondered.

"That's right Alex," Sam nodded. "This should the designated location that this Forah should be staying."

"Whatever," Clover waved it off as Alex tried to open the door. "I want this mission to be done and over with."

Before Sam could even make a retort, Alex then made the announcement.

"Uh guys, I think this door is locked too," Alex pointed out. "Like our baddie was expecting us to stop her…"

"How do ya think we git in there then?" Robert questioned as Andrew examined the place a little.

"Guys, from what I am examining, the window on the second floor looks securable and it looks like its not heavily guarded or sealed shut," Andrew beeped.

"How do you know this," Clover raised her eyebrow.

"What do you think," Andrew deadpanned. "I'm a robot for now."

Clover then rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Well looks like we'll have to get up there," Chaosky pointed out.

"Guys it's time we put our bungee belts to use," Sam said.

The others agreed as they all went to using their bungee belts to get to the window…well, except for Andrew, who was a robot, and because of that, he had to rely on his stretchable arm for support as he put that robotic arm to good use as a means to aid him. The others were surprised with his method as they continued to climb the building to the window.

"Wow, that was clever thinking there honey," Alex complimented.

"Thank you dear," Andrew thanked her, resulting in her to giggle.

Just then, Alex's bungee belt snap in half, resulting in herself losing her grip as she then started falling.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

"Alex!" The others sans Andrew shouted in concern for her.

Andrew wasted no time in using his free hand to stretch out and retrieve Alex before she made a horrible devastating landing. Before Alex hit the ground, Andrew's free hand grabbed her and brought her back up as she opened her eyes and saw that her robot boyfriend just saved her. Once Andrew brought her back up, Andrew sighed in relieved.

"Whew, that was close," Andrew then asked his girlfriend. "You okay sweetie?"

"I am now," Alex then sincerely thanked him. "Thanks to you Romeo."

"It was nothing babe, just wanting to keep my girlfriend safe," Andrew stated as Alex kissed him on the metallic cheek, leaving behind a pink kiss mark from the Hispanic girl. Andrew made a humming sound as a result.

The gang continued to climb to the window while Alex decided to hitch a ride on Andrew's back, which the roboticized human happily allowed her to ride on him, almost like a piggyback. Alex could feel just how strong her man was being a machine and such.

"My Andrew, you are very strong for a machine," Alex complimented. "I really find having you be a robot to actually be quite useful."

"Yeah, it is great, isn't it," Andrew realized as Alex nodded. "It's kinda like the time you got transformed into a dolphin hybrid."

"Wait, Andy when did this happen," Robert was confused as to what he was talking about.

"It's a long story Robert," The others exclaimed to him simply.

"Ah," Robert decided to go with that.

They finally made it to the window, where Sam then proceeded to open it up and succeeded as the window opened up. The six spies then went through the window one by one, with the robot Andrew carrying Alex going in last as they then got acquainted to the location they were in. It was dark and secluded but by the looks of it, the place looked highly advance in machinery and technology.

"Well, this is our place," Andrew stated.

"I gotta admit, this villain we're dealing with does know how to make such advanced technology," Chaosky remarked.

"Yah," Robert nodded.

"Anyway, where the heck is our baddie," Clover wondered as Sam got out her compowder.

"Well according to the Hairclip Tractor EX that was placed on her earlier, it would seem that her lair is at the very top of this facility," Sam pointed to her compowder to the red dot on the highest floor. "It's on the highest floor."

"Oh gimme a break," Clover complained. "We have to climb some stupid stairs. How bogus!"

"Don't worry Clova," Robert assured her. "I'll be here to help ya if y'all need it."

"Oh Robby Poo, your so charming," Clover gushed. "I'm just glad you're not a robot like Andrew is."

"Hey!" Andrew sounded offended by that remark as Alex tried to get him to calm down.

"So shall we start the trek to the highest floor then?" Chaosky questioned.

"We might as well," Sam sighed as she told the others. "Come on guys, let's get this over with."

"Way ahead of you Sammy," Alex said. "Let's go Andrew."

"You got it pumpkin," Andrew said. "I love you sweet pea."

"I love you too honey cakes. Now let's go."

The others nodded as they then began their trek up the stairs to make it to the highest floor in order to confront their baddie and find out the motive behind her actions, unaware that some security cameras were watching them climb up the flight of stairs…

* * *

At the highest floor of the facility, in the lair of villain, we see the shadow figure who happens to be the villain watching her security camera footage on some TV, and if one were to look behind her, one could see several dozen flashing lights, beeping sounds, whirling engines, and other mechanical noises seen normally in a highly advanced and engineered lab. The figures' blue eyes were watching the spies climb up the stairs via footage and seemed quite interested by their intrusion.

"Hmmm…so those pesky goody spies decided on infiltrating my headquarters and my lair huh," The figure snickered in an evil manner. "They think they can put a stop to my plans? Well they are sadly mistaken. In fact, I'm going to go on ahead and summon my security guards out to capture the fools and show them that they cannot stop me and my goals for a new future. This'll be fun…"

While snickering devilishly, the figure then pressed a button which summoned a few androids which were her security guards and the machines were fit enough to capture any intruder. Understanding their masters' wishes and desires, the bots all decided to go on ahead and capture the six spies, including the robot Andrew as a way of stopping them from intervening with her goals…

* * *

After climbing several dozen flights of stairs, the gang was now almost to the highest floor and they were so to their destination.

"Well, it seems that our baddie is just one more floor from here," Sam panted.

"Good," Clover groaned. "Cause if I have to climb a dozen more stairs, I am so going to hurl."

"Yah, I'm feelin' mighty exhausted," Robert admitted.

"I must ask, why must the villains' lair be on the highest floor of a headquarters," Chaosky asked through breathing.

"It's just one of those cliché plotlines that are usually typical for this scene of a story," Sam exclaimed.

"You're probably right Sammy," Chaosky agreed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not feeling tired at all," Andrew exclaimed, not feeling even remotely tired from climbing stairs.

"Okay, I get that you're a robot, but what about Alex," Clover asked in annoyance.

"Uh Clover," Alex spoke. "I've been riding on Andrew's back this whole time, and he gave me a piggyback ride. He's a very strong machine man."

"I take that as a compliment my dear," Andrew beamed in a happy manner for a robot.

"Good, cause you should," Alex said playfully.

While they were having yet another moment, they heard some whirling sounds and then some androids were heading for them.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt this moment, but we got company!" Sam pointed to the five androids in front of them, ready to take them hostage.

"AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEY ARE ABOUT TO TAKE US HOSTAGE!" Chaosky panicked all so suddenly.

"As if," Clover waved. "These robots are so totally outdate, they don't stand a chance against us!"

"Clover's right this time," Andrew agreed. "These mechs are nothing more than scrap metal! We can take these guys no problem, so there's no way they'll outmatch us!"

* * *

 **4 MINUTES LATER…**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY OUTMATCHED US!" Andrew screamed as they were now taken hostage by the androids without even trying as they were being brought to a place in the headquarters.

"What surprises me more is how they managed to outsmart Andrew when he is already a robot," Chaosky questioned in annoyance.

"Damn stupid plotlines," Clover retorted. "The author did this to us on purpose!"

"Why though," Robert asked.

"Probably for drama effects," Andrew beeped in a low tone.

"Well there's nothing dramatic about this," Sam exclaimed. "We're about to confront the master for ourselves."

"I got a bad feeling about this guys," Alex whined in fear.

"Me too, but if we stay together, we should be safe." Andrew affirmed.

"I know," Alex said. "I love you Andy."

"I love you too Allie."

They were then taken to a particular lair where the villain known as Forah would make her grand entrance and appearance to the spies in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 **IN A PARTICULAR ROOM IN MECHANISCHER CORP - 3:58 P.M:**

In the particular room the spies were taken in, the six of them were tied up together, including a robot Andrew who was tied up with Alex, and Chaosky and Robert were tied up with Sam and Clover respectively as they tried to get free, but to no avail.

"Okay, I'd like to know, who the heck is responsible for this," Sam demanded answers.

"That person would happen to be me," A voice in the shadows exclaimed as we saw the figure that was shown several times was present.

"Do you mind showing yourself to us?" Chaosky asked rhetorically.

"You got it little guy," The voice said as the androids from before were dismissed as the figure then revealed herself. This was none other than Forah Nisha, who looked exactly like she did from the image that the gang saw of her earlier, she had the red violet hair, gorgeous figure (with a bust and bum to boot) and she looked absolutely pretty for a middle aged woman that is into machinery and technology. The others gasped in surprise at this.

"So your Forah Nisha huh," Andrew questioned her.

"The one and only," Forah spoke in a faux-amorous tone. "Who did you think I was cutie?"

This got Alex to growl angrily as Chaosky then demanded answer.

"Enough with this Forah, we would like to know some answers," Chaosky demanded. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"What, you mean my plan and goal on recreating the world into something else with the aid of technology?" Forah asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, yeah," Clover sassed.

"Well it's simple you fools," Forah then revealed. "After being fired and arrested from WOOHP for wanting to create a highly advanced future with the best technology I could gain access to, there has been only one thing on my mind in addition to making my dream a reality."

"Uh, a new social life," Clover guessed in a rhetorical tone.

"REVENGE," Forah suddenly shouted, getting the spies to jump in shock. "I want to extract revenge on WOOHP for denying my hopes on making and shaping the future with their highly advanced technology! I am hoping for their demise in addition to making my dream a reality."

"And what may yer dream be, if I may ask," Robert asked firmly.

"Well you hot stuff, it's all about making the world into a Mechanical Dystopian world, created by yours truly," Forah said as Clover was not pleased by what she called her Robby. "And I have all the means to do so."

"Like all the machines and technologies you have access to," Alex asked. "Not to mention the robots you've been making out of humans?"

"Why yes darling, that is a part of my plan, but you see, I also have other ways to force people into being a part of my robot army," Forah grinned.

"And what would that method be, pray tell," Chaosky asked willingly.

"Well, I'll gladly explain to you shrimp," Forah started as Chaosky gave her an annoyed look by what she called him. "For you see, from all the types and varieties of media that exist on this planet, I have learned that in some instances, the media can be depicted and be used as an oppressive force against all humans, and I plan on taking advantage of it in order to create my Dystopian world!"

"So what your planning on doing precisely is…?" Andrew started but Forah beat him to it.

"Use the media as a means to create the ultimate machine army to rule the world into a Dystopian future and watch WOOHP's demise? That is exactly my plan," Forah said. "And with all the equipment that I've stolen in several mechanical factories and facilities in several locations across the globe, including the one in Detroit, I will be able to do the honor and gain control through the means of technology!"

"You can't do that!" Alex cried.

"On the contrary you fool, I can," Forah insisted. "I've seen several celebrities suffer in their images at the hands of the media being played as an oppressive force, which is the inspiration I have to achieve my dream through propaganda and such. Like that one pop-star who was driven to the point of insanity by the media and the paps, that she shaved her head and got a tattoo, and it ruined her image thanks to the media."

"Woah, your talking about _that_ pop star?!" Chaosky asked in shock.

"Precisely."

"Hey, Ah have heard o' that pop star yer referring to," Robert exclaimed. "Them paps wouldn't leave her alone or give 'er privacy for not even a single second."

"Yeah, the paps were freaking insane," Chaosky proclaimed.

"Uh yeah," Clover sassed. "That pop star was totally going insane. Talk about mental problems…"

"Uh Clover, you know she was going through a tough time at that point," Sam told her.

"Yeah, and the paps and media did nothing to help her out," Alex spoke. "Not to mention she broke down in tears during those interviews."

"Yeah, I feel bad for her now that I'm thinking about it," Andrew beeped. "I have to side with her in this situation. That pop star doesn't deserve to live that kind of life. She deserves better. I mean she isn't perfect, she is Human After All."

"Amen to that babe," Alex winked.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS," Forah shouted and got their attention. "I will be using the media to play into my hands and as we speak, it may seem that my use of propaganda is already working perfectly… All my robot minions are mine to control and do anything I want them to…"

"What about Andrew," Chaosky pointed out. "He's a robot too!"

She looked at Andrew and wasn't thrilled in the slightest.

"Eh, you can keep that bucket of bolts for all I can," Forah sounded uninterested. "That piece of junk is too defective to be of use to me!"

This hurt Andrew's feelings despite being a robot, as Alex was furious by that insult. She then lashed out at the villain.

"HEY!" Alex shouted angrily. "My boyfriend is _not_ a defective piece of junk you witch! He's my wonderful man and I love him, man or machine!"

"Yap all you want girly, it's not going to change anything," Forah then made a decision. "GUARDS! UNTIE THESE PESKY SPIES!"

The drones from earlier appeared and undid the ropes and the spies were free.

"WHOA," Chaosky was shocked. "This villain is letting us free!? Most villains leave us tied up and trapped and even letting us slide to our death! This is a first!"

"Yeah, it's a first time a villain isn't leaving us tied up," Sam said as they were planning to leave, but Forah intervened.

"Don't get your hopes up you pesky nosey spies," Forah injected. "Just because I released you from the ropes doesn't mean I'm going to let you out of here like nothing happened! You fools aren't going anywhere!"

The door was now heavily guards by drones as Forah laughed in a crazy manner.

"Damn, I thought we were free," Andrew groaned.

"Well you thought wrong," Forah said. "For as you can see, a good portion of the country has fallen for my propaganda and being turned into robots for my army!"

"And how do you know this," Clover questioned.

"I'll show you with the many dozen monitors I have showing different parts of the world," Forah turned on her monitors showing different locations. "And by the looks of it, my plans are coming together just the way I like them…"

The gang get a good look at what was being shown on the monitors one by one, about to be greeted by several references shortly…

* * *

On one of the screens, we see girl who has some kind of anorexia having orders some drugs to help her overcome her disorder (as advertised by Forah) as she was waiting. It was then a drone knocked at her door and she answered it.

 **PACKAGE FOR MS…MELODY?** The drone beeped.

"That would be me?" The girl said as the drone gave her the drugs in a bottle.

 **AND HERE'S A FREE ELECTRONIC RAZOR FOR YOU TOO!**

"What's this for?" She asked.

 **DON'T ASK!**

"And how many pills should I take?"

 **TAKE THE WHOLE THING DOWN ALL AT ONCE!** The drone beeped carelessly. **GOOD DAY!**

Before the girl could protest, the drone buzzed off. Shrugging her shoulders, Melody went with it and took all the pills at once. Unfortunately for her, the drugs were revealed to be LSD as she then started having hallucinations and started seeing everyone that was a human previously as a living pink skeleton. She surfed through channels on the TV to show this as 'The Prime Time of your Life' was playing.

 _"Prime Time of your Life! Now, Live it! The Prime Time of your Life!"_

That voice kept singing that, with an extra robot voice saying 'do it', 'and', 'gonna' 'don't wait' joining eventually, Melody saw everyone as a pink skeleton, including her parents from the photos she looked at and she had a flashback where they were skeletons for all of her life.

 _What the heck have I been doing all my life?_ Melody thought to herself as the singing sung once last time.

 _"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"_

As the singing voice saying 'life' stretched out for a good 20 to 30 seconds or so while a very unsettling loop was playing in the background, the girl decided to take out the electronic razor and was planning on making herself look like a pink skeleton too as she entered the bathroom, where she had a poster with a certain pop star for her greatest hit album (said pop star was also a skeleton from the looks of it), as the girl was about to activate the electronic razor on herself…

However, in an unexpected twist of events, the razor came to life.

"Whoa, this is weird," Melody was confused. "I'm seeing pink skeletons and now the razor is alive. This is some serious LSD!"

"Oh it's going to be more than that miss," The razor beeped as it then shot a red laser at the girl and in a matter of seconds, the girl was now…a robot instead of a skeleton. SURPRISE SURPRISE!

Melody the robot was now a part of Forah's robot army…

* * *

On another monitor, we see some black dude with a groovy afro in his home, jamming to music as the song 'Release the Beast' by Breakwater was being playing on his radio as he was getting his groove on.

 _"Everybody get up!"_ The radio played the song. _"Time to release the beast, get up!"_

The song kept playing for a few minutes or so as the dude continued jamming.

Sadly, the song abruptly stopped which got the afro dude's attention.

"Whoa man, what happened to my jam man," He asked. "Why did it stop playing just now!?"

Suddenly, the radio started playing again, but a new song was playing in place of Release the Beast. The song now playing was 'Robot Rock' by Daft Punk as that Breakwater loop was played thoroughly as the talk box voice sang the lyrics, getting the dude confused.

"What is this bro?" He then heard the voice for himself.

 _"Rock! Robot Rock!"_ The voice chanted repeatedly. _"Rock! Robot Rock! Rock! Robot Rock!"_

"Drugs, do the drugs?" The man misheard the lyrics for some crazy reason as the song kept playing.

It was then something crashed through his wall and said object was identified as being a Robot Beast, or to be more precise, beast as in a combination of a lion and a saber-toothed tiger, as this beast had the lion's mane and the saber-teeth in addition to looking robotic as it startled the dude.

"Whoa mama, that's some serious looking beast dude," The afro guy remarked.

The robot beast then spit out some drugs for the man.

 **HERE'S SOME DRUGS! ENJOY!** The beast beeped as the afro man picked up the drugs.

"Oh thanks man, I was getting down to drugging it up a notch," The afro man then started doing the drugs and in a matter of seconds, the man became drugged and stoned just like Melody was as he felt weird.

"Oh man, that is one hell of a drug here," The man was feeling dizzy as he looked at the beast like he was also now on LSD. "Just…who are you dog?"

The beast didn't say anything as it then shot two red lasers from its eyes and hit the afro man with them, as the dude was going through the transformation. Once the beast stopped, the afro man was now you guess it, a robot, who we shall officially dub 'Afrobot."

Afrobot felt new after the change and he like it.

"Man, that was sweet, now I'm a part of Forah's army," The bot thanked the beast. "Thanks dude. You have successfully converted me to join via drugs."

The beast beeped.

"Now let's go and show our loyalty to Forah," Afrobot got onto the beasts' back as the beast made another hole through the wall as the beast and robot were roaming the streets like nothing was up. "YEEHAWWWW!"

* * *

More and more people would be converted to be Forah's robot minion, as shown on another screen, there was a sale going on in order to purchase a real steam machine that Forah set up as a diversion. To her enjoyment, just about everyone attending the sale really wanted the machine for themselves. One of the guys in particular was surprisingly excited.

"OH BOY," The guy who looked like an overly excited nerd squeed. "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED MY OWN STEAM MACHINE!"

Just then, a click was heard and to everyone's shock and horror, the machine then came to live with those glowing red eyes as steam surround the place, courtesy of the steam machine as the machine started hissing.

 _"Steeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaammmmm… Machinnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee…"_ The machine gasped everything in between each whispering hiss as some strange music courtesy of 'Steam Machine' played in the background.

Before the people could ask what's going on, the machine then fired red lasers at all of the frightened customers and in a matter of seconds, the people were now robots ready to serve in Forah's army as they, along with the steam machine, decided to make her dream a reality as well…

* * *

On another screen, we see taken place at The Groove (a shopping area in Beverly Hills) we see people getting ready to see a perform that came out of nowhere and people were wondering if it was a musical, a magic show, a clown act, etc.

"I wonder what this performance is for exactly…" A tan skinned girl with orange hair and freckles on her face questioned.

"We're about to find out," Another girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail stated as the others then ooo'd as the being that made an appearance on the stage was identified as…a robot brainwasher who had the black cape and everything and a screen was behind him. Immediately after three heavy beats did the most ominous sounding music started playing while a black and white swirling vortex was shown on the screen, getting the audience mesmerized as one of the people asked.

"What's going on," The guy questioned. "What is this?"

The robot brainwasher then started booming in a frightening manner to take control of the audience.

 _"I AMMMMMM THE BRAAIIINNNWAASSSHHHEEEERRRRRRRRR!"_

A hypnotized comic book enthusiast then asked.

"Iron Man, is that you?"

The robot brainwasher then boomed again.

 _"I AMMMMMM THE BRAAIIINNNWAASSSHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…."_

As it continued howling and screaming, several red lasers hit the brainwashed audience, instantly turning them into robots to serve in Forah's army. Once everyone in the audience was a robot and when the brainwasher was done howling, he motioned the audience to join him in making the world the way Forah wants it, all while some dark repetitive riff that sounds like a reminiscent to Black Sabbath started playing in the background, as they were going to cause chaos to the streets of Beverly Hills to make Forah impressed by their job…

* * *

We then see the last screen showing people worldwide watching TV throughout the world and it showed many viewers, with one of them including Mandy. All of them were watching a 19 second skit that goes by the name 'On/Off' which consisted of conversations, three barks from a man imitating a dog, sentences that were made out to say stuff like 'thousands of', 'IT'S BIG!', 'Thirty million', some high pitched voice saying something indistinguishable that sounds like it saying 'all the strawberries are gone!' a female voice that's speaking an Asian language, and a man shouting 'AAAHHHHHHH!' before all the screen went static, confusing the viewers.

"What the, where's my show," Mandy questioned. "What the heck happened to the show I was watching before that ridiculous skit I just watched?"

It was then the TVs now had a new screen and each if them featured Forah's actual appearance as this was a propaganda she was putting into action. Everyone was confused as Forah spoke to the viewers via TV.

"Sorry for this interruption, but this is a special public service announcement that is here to tell you that I am working on creating a army of machine needed to create the future that I've been dreaming of," She then pointed to the screen, imitating a certain type of poster. "And I want _YOU,_ to join my army of machines and we can create the dystopian world I've dreamed of, WHERE I WILL RULE IT ALL!"

People weren't please by this as they didn't want to join her army.

"As if," Mandy waved off. "I wouldn't dare to join an army of machines with a gorgeous but crazy woman with an accent!"

We see another person whine.

"I DON'T WANT TO JOIN THE ARMY!" The person protested in a whining and childish manner.

"Oh, and for those that are complaining that they don't want to join my army," Forah said to the audience as if she wasn't surprised. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You're all going to join my robot army, whether you like it or not, and my television associates will make sure that happens to my likeness!"

The moment Forah snapped her fingers did all the TVs in the world unplug themselves as they came to live, now emitting red evil glowing eyes as they approached the viewers to do their job as they all sung.

 _"TELEVIIIISIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN... RULES THE NAATTIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"_

"It rules an Asian?" A man with squinty eyes asked in curiosity, apparently having misheard what the TV had sung. The TVs continued to sing.

 _"TELEVIIIISIIIOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN... RULES THE NAATTIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!"_

"Around the Woooorlldddd!" A dorky guy sang randomly, causing his folks to stare at him in annoyance, a sign that it's not the appropriate time to be singing that.

As the TVs kept singing 'Television Rules the Nation' each respective TV in the world shoved the plugs into each and every single viewers' head, as it then surged a red electric charge into their heads, resulting in every viewer getting shocked by a special red electric charge, including Mandy as they were also going through a transformation.

Once the TVs removed the plugs from each viewer's heads, all of the viewers were now robots, including Mandy as they were all willing to join Forah's army. The viewers left their homes to serve as minions of the robot army to make a robot war and a dystopian future for Forah. Television Rules the Nation kept playing in the background while Forah was heard laughing maniacally and evilly on the screen the event took place on…

* * *

The spies had seen all of this unfold before their very eyes as Forah watched the footage herself and was quite satisfied with what she witnessed, judging by the smug grin on her face.

"Okay, we get it," Andrew huffed in a robotic manner. "You managed to use propaganda inspired by the media being an oppressive force to turn people, including Mandy into robots! What the heck are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at sweetie, is that not only will this create the dream I've been thriving forever, it'll also be successful enough at making sure WOOHP gets dismantled and brought down as part of sweet _sweet_ vengeance for denying my plans of the ultimate dream!"

"That's your plan, just out of some petty stupid grudge," Clover spat. "How laaammmmeeeeee…"

Forah didn't tolerate Clover's attitude as she huffed.

"Hpmh, you have quite the mouth there, don't you blondie," Forah asked. "Hmmm, perhaps a blonde with an attitude like that could be given a punishment I've wanted to test it out on… Yes, that's what I'll do!"

Before Clover could ask what she was talking about, Forah summoned one of her guards.

"GUARDS! Escort this blondie here to the teleporter where she will be transported to the music video of the Prime Time of your Life where she'll become a robot minion too."

"WHAT!?" Clover didn't like that punishment, but before she could escape, the robot minions immediately grabbed a hold of her in a tight and powerful grip where she couldn't break free.

"Lemme go you dumb bucket of bolts!"

They didn't comply as they tossed Clover into the teleporter to be sent to the designated music video Forah had decided on.

"GUYS! _GUYS! HELP-"_

She didn't get to finish as she was instantly teleported to the Prime Time of your Life music video where she replaced the girl from the original, and she saw everyone as a pink skeleton and she was begging to be rescued.

"HELP ME GUYS!" Clover cried from the monitor as that singing started again.

 _"PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE!"_

"CLOVER!" They all screamed.

"Guys, we gotta get Clova outta there before she gits turned into a robot minion like the others," Robert stated.

"Way ahead of you," Chaosky agreed. "TO THE TELEPORTER!"

They all charged full speed to the teleporter where Forah shook her head, having expected this.

"I expected you fools to make that decision to save your friend, but my latest robot minion shall stop you!" Forah then pressed a button.

The gang was almost to the teleporter and were about to go save Clover from being roboticized…

* * *

Unfortunately, before they could make it, a new figure came out of nowhere and stopped them from proceeding. The figure was revealed to be none other than… **THE TERRIFYING ANIMATRONIC SKELETON OF CHUCKY USED IN THE TECHNOLOGIC MUSIC VIDEO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"OH MAH GOODNESS! WHAT IN THE HAY IS THAT THING!?" Robert shouted in complete surprise.

"You know, I know I've seen this animatronic before," Chaosky thought it was familiar.

"OH MY GOD!" Andrew shouted in fear, in spite of being a machine himself. "THIS IS THE ANIMATRONIC THAT WAS USED FOR CHUCKY!"

"OH NO ANDREW!" Alex panicked with a chill crawling up her spine. "WASN'T THE SAME ANIMATRONIC USED BY DAFT PUNK IN THE TECHNOLOGIC MUSIC VIDEO!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT ALEX!" Andrew shouted as well.

"WHY ARE WE ALL SHOUTING!?" Chaosky shouted.

"BLAME THE AUTHOR, NOT ME!" Sam shouted too.

"Hehehehe…Impressive huh," Forah gloated.

"How…how did you get a hold of this?" Andrew asked.

"Funny you should ask darling, the manufacture that constructed this animatronic had been converted into my robot army and programmed Chucky's skeleton here to serve in my army too," Forah boasted. "In fact, that manufacture is constructing hundreds and thousands of Chucky copies right now as we speak, and now this minion is going to stop you from proceeding."

She then snapped her fingers and the robot's eyes shined a red as the robot started chanting.

 _"Technologic. Technologic. Technologic. Technologic."_

"You're kidding right," Chaosky deadpanned. "All he's going to do is sing 'Technologic' to us as if we were a bunch of little kids?"

Forah shook her head while tsking as the gang was planning on pushing past the animatronic.

"Oh you poor fools, you haven't seen the best part of it yet," Forah got out a remote. "You haven't seen the upgrades that I have installed…"

She then pressed a button as the gang was about to push pass it…

* * *

Before they went pass it, the Chucky bot then showed them… **ALL THE MISSILES SHOOTERS, ROCKET LAUNCHERS, AND ALL THE OTHER HEAVY ARTILLERY THAT FORAH INSTALLED ON THE ANDROID, MAKING IT TENS TIMES MORE TERRIFYING!**

"OH NO, NOW CHUCKY HAS SOME HEAVY ARTILLERY EQUIPPED TO HIM," Chaosky shouted in fear. "THIS IS MADNESS!"

"Yeah, he was already terrifying from the start, but now he's become a living nightmare," Andrew stated.

It was then the Chucky Bot opened fired towards the spies to show a demonstration, where the spies dodged it in the nick of time.

"Impressive huh," Forah snickered. "The Chucky bot will surely destroy you all and put you to your end for attempting to intervene with my scheme!"

"You can't get away with this!" Andrew screamed.

"Watch me cutie," Forah grinned as Alex gave her another death glare, which she shook off as she was going to press a button to get the Chucky Bot to destroy the spies and keep them from rescuing Clover.

* * *

Before she could do that however, an object crashed through the wall, and it was revealed to be the Beast from earlier along with Afrobot, who was hooting and hollering all the way.

"YAHOOOO!" Afrobot whooped.

"I have a door you know," Forah deadpanned.

"Oh, sorry Forah my lord," Afrobot apologized. "The beast here and I have worked on something incredible that could help with your dream becoming a reality."

Forah yawned and looked impatient.

"Fine, just show me what you got," Forah yawned.

"I'll show ya," Afrobot then commanded the beast. "Yo beast, activate the projector of our performance together!"

The beast roared and activated the projector onto a random wall as the performance by Afrobot and the Beast was shown. The performance was essentially; their version of Robot Rock (Maximum Overdrive) which showed the Beast played the drums while Afrobot played the double neck guitar. The Maximum Overdrive has been given such nicknames including 'Maximum Overloop', 'Maximum Overtroll', 'Maximum Overdrugged', the LSD Remix, and Five Long Minutes of Mental Torture. The two went crazy with the green screen as their performance was in black and white and if one where to watch it, one could feel like they were on drugs (specifically LSD). Forah was a little shocked by their performance, but nonetheless, maintained a slightly amused smirk.

"Hmmm, it's a little too on LSD, but I think it would be perfect to show to the world to create my robot army." Forah commented. "You two get this thing for the world to see!"

"You got it babe," Afrobot remarked. "Come on Beast, let's get this show on the road."

The beast roared once again as the bot got onto the back and they crashed through another wall, with the Afrobot hollering.

"YEEEHAAAWWWWWWWW!"

Forah shook her head while the gang was still shocked by that performance they just watched. Forah then gave her robots some instructions.

"You guys, I want you to head to WOOHP and make sure they know of their upcoming demise," She commanded her guards who nodded and didn't question her. They then activated their jetpacks and created a hole through the ceiling, as they headed for WOOHP. "And Chucky," She directed her attention to the Chucky Bot. "I'd like you to destroy these meddling spies once and for all!"

She pressed a button and Chucky went into full battle mode, opening fire on the spies who were barely able to dodge the ammo!

 _"Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, trash it, change it, mail upgrade it!"_

"Your not getting away with this Forah!" Andrew shouted.

"Sorry cute stuff, but I'm getting away with it all," Forah said calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must watch my plans unravel from the comfort of my other invention that I got access to."

She pressed another button (by this point that has gotten repetitive) and then coming from below the ground was a giant pyramid with a screen behind it that looked like it was used during a certain concert tour. Chaosky instantly recognized it.

"Hey! That's the same pyramid that Daft Punk used during their Alive 2006/2007 Concert tours isn't it!?"

"Yeah," Andrew realized it. "How did you get access to that!? I thought the duo demolished it after 2008!"

"I have my ways sweetie," Forah said simply. "Well I'll leave you to your demise with good old Chucky there taking you out once and for all and your blonde friend is going to become a robot minion too. Hope you have fun, it'll be the last time you'll ever have fun!"

She then started laughing in a crazy manner once again as she then pressed yet another button and then caused the pyramid she was in to teleport away with her in it as they were both gone while the spies were dealing with a crazy psycho Chucky bot.

"Andrew, is this the end for us?" Alex asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, I sure hope it isn't," Andrew said in a concerned voice.

"Me either,"

The gang continued to dodge Chucky's artillery slaughter while Clover was in the Prime Time of your Life music video to become a robot minion of Forah, as there was still more events to come…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **WHEW, I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE SO FAR! I WANTED TO CONTAIN SEVERAL REFERENCES SO THAT'S WHY IT'S SO LONG! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!**

 **HERE ARE SOME FACTS I SHOULD GIVE YOU (I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT SHORT DUE TO THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER):**

 **THE NAME "FORAH" IS A REWRITTEN TRANSLATION OF THE WORD 'FUHRER' WHICH IN GERMAN IT MEANS 'LEADER', AND MECHANISCHER IS A GERMAN WORD FOR MECHANICAL AND THE LAST NAME NISHA IS A REWRITTEN AND SHORTER TERM FOR SAID WORD SO FORAH'S NAME IS MEANINGFUL AND FIITING!**

 **SEVERAL REFERENCES TO HAA ERA WERE MADE (RELEASE THE BEAST OF BREAKWATER BEING SAMPLED IN ROBOT ROCK, THE BRAINWASHER BEING INSPIRED BY IRON MAN BY BLACK SABBATH, THE MUSIC VIDEO TO THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIFE IS BROUGHT UP, CHUCKY'S ANIMATRONIC FROM THE TECHNOLOGIC MUSIC VIDEO APPEARS, THE REFERENCE TO ALIVE 2007, AND OTHERS), WITH MORE REFERENCES TO COME SOON!**

 **AS FOR THE POP STAR IN QUESTION THAT WAS BROUGHT UP, I'M NOT REVEALING ANY NAMES, BUT IT SHOULD BE A DEAD GIVEAWAY IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE! THAT'S ALL I'M GIVING AWAY FOR HINTS!**

 **WELL ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER, SOME MORE STUFF WILL OCCUR ALONG WITH MORE REFERENCES! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? WILL FORAH'S PLAN BE SUCCESSFUL? WILL ANDREW BECOME A HUMAN AGAIN? WILL THEY TAKE OUT THE RAMPAGING CHUCKY ROBOT THAT'S TRYING TO DESTROY THEM? WILL THEY SAVE CLOVER FROM BEING TURNED INTO A PINK SKELETON (ACTUALLY A ROBOT) FROM THE VIDEO SHE WAS SENT TO? AND WHAT OTHER REFERENCES ARE IN STORE FOR THE GANG? READ AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP, I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. A Way of Preventing a Dystopian Future

**Alright now everyone, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now I'm not sure if this'll be the last chapter to this story or not. It all depends on how much material will be put into this chapter. Just a heads up readers!**

 **Also, please keep in mind that I have 3 separate stories that I'm working on at the moment, one of which I'm nearly finished with, so I'm bouncing from one story to another to keep things balanced, so please don't be surprised that I'm not updating one story in exchange for updating another one.**

 **As far as the album Human After All is concerned, the two tracks from the album Make Love and Emotion weren't referenced when people were being turned into robots simply because both of those songs would actually oppose of Forah's plan of creating a Mechanical Dystopian Future. They will be referenced soon however. And as for the title track of the album, well I have something planned for that song. Just you wait.**

 **Anyway, for this chapter, the gang ends up outmatching the Technologic robot, they save Clover from the Prime Time of your Life video, they confront Forah again in the Daft Pyramid, they see some rappers having tampered with one of the Chucky robots, and some other references to the Human After All era will be included. How will the gang defeat the Chucky Bot? Will they save Clover in time? How will their confrontation with Forah go? What did some rappers do to one of the many Technologic Robots that were sent to turn people into robots? And what other references are in store for the gang? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE PARTICULAR ROOM IN MECHANISCHER CORPORATION (CONT.) - 4:58 P.M:**

Back in that particular room that the gang was in previously, the gang (save Clover) was dealing with the Chucky Robot who kept firing ammo and missiles at the group, all while chanting the lyrics to Technologic as the gang continued to dodge the artillery.

 _"Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, load it, check it, quick rewrite it. Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag it, drop it, zip unzip it."_

"Man, this Chucky robot is far more powerful than I thought," Chaosky remarked. "Forah really did a good job with making it harder, better, faster, and stronger than ever before."

"I have to agree Chaosky," The robot Andrew agreed. "If only there was a way we could deal with this robot quickly."

"An' so we can save Clova," Robert said, pointing to the screen which showed Clover almost to the point where the electric shaver will roboticize her.

"But how are we going to do that," Alex questioned innocently. "It's not like we could cause this bolt brain's circuits to fry out with a gadget that we could use!"

It was then Sam came up with an idea thanks to Alex.

"That's it," Sam spoke. "We can use the Techno-Tronic Deactivator Button Pin to put this robot out of commission, just like Alex did with those drones that ambushed us back at the factory in Detroit!"

"Great thinking Sam," Andrew remarked in a metallic voice. "Do you have that gadget on you?"

"I certainly do Andrew," Sam showed him the gadget. "I got this one, be sure to cover for me!"

"You got it Sammy," Chaosky proclaimed as Sam went to get the Chucky Bot's attention.

"Hey bolt brain," Sam shouted. "When was the last time you've been to the dentist with ugly looking teeth like that!?"

The Chucky Robot did not appreciate that insult as he turned around, glaring at the redhead as he was about to annihilate her.

"That's right," Sam pushed it further. "Come and get me!"

The Chucky robot then went to attack her as Sam was ready for this moment to come.

"I hope you're prepared for this," Sam then went and used the button pin on the Chucky Bot to put it out of commission. As the pin hit the robot, the machine felt like he was frying up as he continued singing.

 _"Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, scan it, send it, fax rename it. Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, tuuurrrnn it, leeavvee it, stooopppp foooormaaaaaaaatttt ittttttttttttttttt…."_

The robot's voice grew deeper and deeper from the gadget as he started short circuiting until the robot voices faded out and then he shut down, collapsing to the ground, breaking and falling apart as he was now down and out.

"Well, that takes care of that," Sam dusted her hands. "We manage to put that bucket of bolts out of commission."

"Yeah, but we still need to save Clover," Chaosky informed her pointing to the screen.

 _"THE PRIME TIME OF YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"_

"And it looks like she at the point where the electric razor will convert her into a robot minion," Alex cried out. "We must save her!"

"Allow me to do the honor," Robert stepped up. "She's mah girlfriend after all!"

Without a second to spare, Robert headed for the teleporter and went into the music video to save Clover from being roboticized.

"Go for it Robert!" Andrew cheered in a robotic manner.

Once Robert was in the video, he immediately went to Clover's aid to save her from the electric razor. Without any words being said, Robert used the same button pin Sam used on the Technologic Robot and put the electric razor out of commission. Picking up Clover bridal style, Robert was somehow able to teleport from the video back to the real world via a portal that got activated since the video was altered and changed even more than the original was. Robert went into the portal, carrying his girlfriend with him as they made it back to the factory where the others were waiting for them…

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Robert and Clover made it back to the factory safely, with the latter in the former's arms.

"Well, we're back safely," Robert exclaimed as Clover then gave him a hug while in his arms.

"Oh Robby Poo," She gushed. "You are the best heroic man I could ever ask for. I love you so much Robby Poo!"

"Aww it was nothin', just tryin' ter protect mah girl," Robert admitted. "An' I love ya too buttah ball."

They then kissed lip to lip for a moment or so when the others approached them.

"Hey, you guys are back," Chaosky exclaimed. "And Clover seems to be a-okay!"

"Clover, are you okay by any chance," Alex asked in concerned.

"Yeah," Clover nodded. "That's the last time I ever use an electric shaver to do my legs and my armpits. I am so going back to using original store brand."

"Okay guys, as nice as it is to reunited together, we have a bad guy to catch," Sam got their attention. "We still have to relocate her after she vanished in that giant pyramid."

"The one that Daft Punk used for their concert tours in 2006 and 2007," Chaosky added.

"Yeah, that very one," Sam simply said.

"But where could she be?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Hey, wouldn't Forah be located in her lair on the highest floor of the building," Andrew beeped. "It is most likely the place she would be at this moment."

"Good thinking there Andrew," Sam praised the robot. "Guess we know where we need to head next."

"Yup," Chaosky nodded. "To the highest floor of the building, where hopefully we won't get ambushed this time."

"Yeah hopefully," Sam agreed. "Let's get a move on if we ever want to catch her."

"Yeah," Andrew said as he then turned to face his girlfriend and offered her. "Wanna be given another piggyback ride baby?"

"Ooo, I thought you'd never ask sweetie," Alex said gleefully as she got onto Andrew's metallic back. "I love you Romeo."

"I love you too baby doll," The robot proclaimed. "Ready for this?"

"Whenever you are pumpkin!"

"Great!"

They were about to head to the stairs to head to the highest floor. Sam and Chaosky were about to join them when they faced Clover and Robert.

"Uh Clover, don't you want to join us on foot," Sam asked her.

"Nah, I wanna be carried by my Robby Poo just like how Andrew is carrying Alex on his back. He's my wonderful heroic hunky sexy boyfriend of a man!" She made some cute squeaking noises as she hugged her man with hearts surrounding her. Robert couldn't resist Clover's cuteness at this time.

"Aww, sure Clova, I can carry mah galfriend," Robert went with it. "Anythin' ter keep mah baby ball happy as a bucket full o' purdy daisies."

"Oh Robby, Robby, Robby," Clover gushed. "I love you so much, you sexy man."

"I love ya so much too mah Clova buttah ball," Robert kissed her on the cheek, which she did the same immediately afterwards. "Ready ter go bumpkin?"

"You bet sweetie,"

"Alright!"

Robert then headed to the stairs, carrying his Clover with him as they went to join Andrew and Alex. Sam and Chaosky were about to join them when the latter asked the former.

"So, ready to go do this Sammy?" He asked.

"Sure Chaosky," Sam picked up Chaosky. "Ready when you are."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Chaosky. Ready to do this?"

"Absolutely."

The two of them joined the others, as Chaosky decided to stay on Sam's shoulder for this occasion, not want to be left out as the six spies were going to head to the highest floor to confront Forah and stop her plan once and for all…

* * *

 **AT THE HIGHEST FLOOR OF MECHANISCHER CORPORATION HQ - 5:20 P.M:**

In the lair that belongs to Forah Nisha, we see the villain watching from the comfort of the Daft Pyramid she got possession of watching everyone from across the globe being turned into robots by her many machine associates, roboticized minions, and the Chucky copies that were created to fulfill the same purpose. Needless to say, she was impressed by what she was witnessing as she had that smug grin on her face from admiring everything going on from her many televisions showing these events happening currently.

"Excellent," Forah grinned devilishly. "Looks like my plan is working perfectly, to my likeness entirely. Soon the entire world will be at my mercy, the future will be my own personal Mechanical Dystopian World, and WOOHP will be put out of commission! My vengeance and dream is finally becoming a reality, and no one can stop me!"

She then started laughing maniacally once again when suddenly, six footsteps stepped into her lair and a voice was heard.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," That voice was revealed to be Sam as Forah looked shocked and turned around.

"What the…?" When she saw the six spies right there, she looked shocked. "Hey, I thought that my Chucky Robot would have destroyed you pests by now!"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong Forah," Chaosky exclaimed.

"And we are going to stop you from proceeding with your evil plan," Andrew proclaimed as Alex was still on his back.

This only got Forah to laugh some more, thinking that they were joking. A moment later though, she then said to them.

"Well too bad for you sweetie, because your far too late," She told them. "From the looks of the TVs I have showing several different parts around the world and from the looks of it, my plans are working like a charm!"

"No," Alex cried out. "That's not true!"

"Oh but it is dear," Forah snickered. "I have gotten several of my drones to apprehend WOOHP headquarters and put them out of commission as we speak! I say my plan is coming out as I had planned it!"

"No way," Robert spoke. "Y'all not gettin' away wit this ya witch!"

"Oh but I am hon," She waved him off. "And for better results, since you somehow managed to outsmart my Chucky Robot there, I'm going to summon more of my robots and drones to destroy the likes of you six brats once and for all, and I can do it just with the press of this button!"

She pointed to said button as she laughed some more while the six heroes were looking nervous, afraid that they would be outnumbered as Forah was planning on pressing the button…

* * *

However, before she could press said button, the sirens went off as this got their attention.

"Oh for goodness sake," Forah grumbled. "What is it now?"

 **MISTRESS!** The computer of hers beeped. **IT WOULD SEEM THAT ONE OF OUR MANY CHUCKY ROBOTS YOU SENT OUT TO TURN PEOPLE INTO ROBOTS HAS BEEN…SABOTAGED AND TAMPERED WITH!**

 **"WHAT!?"** Forah screamed angrily as this got the gangs' attention too. "SHOW ME THE FOOTAGE YOU ARE REFERRING TO!"

The computer then decided to show the footage as the gang decided to head onto the pyramid to get a closer look of the footage for themselves, which Forah completely ignored, wanting to know who sabotaged and tampered with one of her Chucky robots.

On the screen that the computer was displaying by Forah's request, we see a street alley which looked really ghetto by the looks of it. In the ghetto alley, we see the Chucky robot that was tampered with, and this Chucky robot was now wearing a backwards cap and shades to look like a gangster, and the robot was now chanting a loop of one phrase at a slower tempo and at a lower pitch. The two culprits that were behind this mishap was revealed to be two African American gangster rappers who go by the name B. Rums and S. Bees respectively as they were blasting an old school radio that was playing their jam that they did together, as they were reading to rap with the Chucky robot being used as a sampler. This shocked Forah to no end as this was her response.

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"**_ She boomed in frustration at what she was seeing.

"Hmm, it looks like some kind of East Coast hip hop/Gangster Rap performance going on," Chaosky deduced.

"Quite you," Forah barked at the tiny blue creature, not at all upset that they were in the pyramid and she didn't order them to get out. On the screen, it was shown that the song 'Touch It' was blasting on the radio, where both B. Rums and S. Bees were about to rap while the converted gangster Chucky robot was going to chant in a loop.

 _"Touch it, Bring it, Pay it, Watch it, Turn it, Leave it, Stop Format it."_ The Chucky robot chanted in a loop at a low pitch and slow tempo as B. Rums started speaking ala gangster style.

"Hey yo Sonny Bees, I don't think they ready for this s*&t."

As the song started making the sequence sound, S. Bees started chuckling.

"Ha ha, nope, na ah," S. Bees said as the sampled Chucky Bot kept chanting.

"Hey yo, let me take thai ass back to the club real quick." B Rums proclaimed as the song officially started.

 _"Touch it, Bring it, Pay it, Watch it, Turn it, Leave it, Stop Format it."_ The Chucky Robot repeated four more times before B Rums and S Bees then rapped out some of the most dirtiest, vulgar, profane, and extremely inappropriate language and words that could come out of any song as they were dancing ala gangster rappers along with the Chucky Bot (it was _so_ dirty, that it was kept out by the author due to extremely inappropriate contents). This then got Forah infuriated by not only the horrid rap song they were performing on the street alley with her many associates, but how they were able to turn a killing roboticizing machine into a wannabe Mac daddy gangster street rapping robot like that.

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL DID THOSE ASSHOLES DO TO MY ROBOT!?"**_ Forah boomed as the gang was quite shocked and disturbed by what the rappers were rapping exactly.

"Gee, that has to be some of the most inappropriate stuff they are rapping right now," Chaosky remarked.

"So bad that the author forbid it from being shown in the story," Sam added.

"My…how can one do that?" Robert asked.

"That's the art of sampling Robert," Andrew the robot answered. "These two rappers took the sample that the Chucky Robot was equipped with and turned it into an East Coast hip hop styled song with the most vulgar language ever to have come out of the human's mouth."

"Ah see Andy," Robert nodded.

"Well, it's totally disturbing, not to mention horrid," Clover sassed.

"I agree with you on that Clover," Alex said.

"Yeah, it is pretty disturbing," Andrew had to agree with that.

Forah was not paying attention to them. She was willing to show those two rappers what happens to those who mess with her machines.

"Those two idiotic rappers think they can turn my machine into a gangster rapper, they have another thing coming," Forah then ordered the drones. **"DRONES! GO OUT AND TURN THOSE TWO IDIOT RAPPERS INTO ROBOTS!"** She pointed to the screen furiously.

The drones immediately went to turn the rappers into robots. On the screen, the two rappers continued dancing gangster style when the drones immediately showed up and zapped the both of them with red lasers, instantly turning them into robots, all while the Chucky robot continued chanting, doing a rapper motion with its hands.

 _"Touch it, Bring it, Pay it, Watch it, Turn it, Leave it, Stop Format it. Touch it, Bring it, Pay it, Watch it, Turn it, Leave it, Stop Format it."_

Behind the Chucky robot were the two rappers that were now robots as the boom boxer they had stopped playing from the impact the red lasers caused. The Chucky Robot was up close to the screen, looking like a gangster rapper courtesy of the two robot turned gangsters as the others weren't surprised that this would happen.

"Well, so much for being a couple of gangster rappers," Chaosky sighed.

"Yah Chaosky," Robert agreed, as Andrew the robot noticed something on another screen. "That was mighty crazy there."

Andrew then saw something happening on another screen and let out a robot gasp, getting the other's attention as he then pointed out.

"You think that's crazy guys, it seems that they aren't the only one," Andrew pointed to the other screen. "Looks like the rapper Kenya Weast is following suit too."

"What!?" Forah shouted as all of them looked to the other screen to see rapper Kenya Weast tampering with the Chucky robot like the two gangster rappers were previously. He was trying to get the robot to play a particular song he needed for his jam, but as soon as he got everything to his liking and got the robot to locate that particular song, a buzzing sound was heard (from denial) as a female computer voice then said the following.

 **SORRY, THE SONG YOU ARE LOOKING FOR: 'HARDER, BETTER, FASTER, STRONGER' BY DAFT PUNK, IS NOT AVAILABLE. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kenya boomed. "How am I gonna play mah jam if I can't play the right sample! Stupid piece of junk!"

It was then Kenya started rapping the first part without the sample, getting ready to do something to the Chucky Robot.

"N-N-Now that that don't kill me…can only make me _stronger!"_

The moment he shouted 'stronger' did he kick the Chucky robot right in the backside and sent it flying right into the sky, falling back downwards shortly afterwards.

Unfortunately, this would end up being Kenya's biggest mistake he ever made, for once the Chucky robot got up after the blow, it was clear that the robot was extremely pissed off at Kenya for that. As such, he went into the sky, his eyes turned bright red and he was about to fire the red lasers at the rapper. Kenya knew what this meant and it was then he realized that he was screwed. He then started to curse.

"Oh shi-"

He didn't get to finish that curse word as he was struck by the red lasers (courtesy of the Chucky Bot), and once the red lasers stopped being fired at him, standing in Kenya's place was now a robot, as Kenya had been turned into a robot too. Forah looked dumbstruck by that moment as the others all shook their heads in embarrassment for the predicament that Kenya got into.

"Well, so much for wanting to rap to Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger," Chaosky said in embarrassment.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Kenya really did have that coming to him though."

"That's true,"

"What I don't understand is why that robot couldn't play that song Kenya Weast wanted to play but the robot was able to play that song that the other two rappers needed to rap to?" Robert asked in confusion.

"It's simple Robert," Andrew explained. "The song Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger is a song from Daft Punk's album Discovery, not from Human After All. The song that B Rums and S Bees were sampling called Technologic actually came from Human After All."

"Ah, I get it Andy," Robert started to have a clearer picture of what Andrew was saying. "Sounds like the art of sampling is a complicated process."

"It sure is."

"ENOUGH YOU FOOLS," Forah snapped. "I don't know why you brats felt the need to come onto this pyramid, or why I haven't gotten angry about it, but I'm going to be working on your destruction soon enough!"

The gang was unsure of what to say at the moment as she continued.

"Now that those rappers were taken care of, I can get back to doing what I have originally planned; to summon my robot army to exterminate you fools once and for all!" She cackled as she was about to press the button to summon said army.

* * *

Before she did however, yet another distraction occurred. This time, the Beast and Afrobot crashed through yet another wall with important news for their master.

"Again with crashing through the walls gag," Forah complained.

"What, I seem to like that gag," Afrobot stated. "YAHOO!"

"Just, what is it this time?"

"I've got some exciting news for you that me and the Beast had been informed on!"

"Oh goody," She spoke with a sarcastic tone. "Just what is it this time?"

"That Maximum Overdrive video we distributed to everyone on the planet was highly a success," The Afrobot proclaimed. "It seems that when everyone watched it, it really was five long minutes of mental torture and being on LSD, that it converted them all into droids like you wished for! As of now, the video is a huge hit amongst us robots to the point where your highness will rule it all!"

"Is that so," Forah became quite intrigue and amused by that announced. "That is very interesting, for something so repetitive, it looks like it brought out some good after all."

"Glad you like it babe," Afrobot remarked. "Wouldn't want our precious leader to get unsatisfied!"

"Yeah, whatever you say darling," Forah waved her hand with an uninterested tone.

"By the way, loving that pyramid you have there," Afrobot remarked. "Are we having a party or something?!"

"No, we're not," Forah snapped. "But what you can do is gather up all my robot minions here to come and exterminate these inferior pests!" Forah then pointed to the spies that were in the pyramid with her.

"Got it boss," Afrobot then contacted all of Forah's robot minions. "HEY BROS! COME ON IN HERE! WE'RE ABOUT TO PARTY!" He shouted before saying normally. "Oh, and the mistress wants us to exterminate the five human spies and a robot with emotions that are in her presence currently."

The Beast then roared as the room suddenly got filled up with machines, drones, robots, and all other evil looking pieces of technology meant to serve in Forah's army; including the steam machine, the brainwasher robot, some evil televisions, a dozen Chucky copies, the robot Melody, some victimized minions that were once human but are now robots, the drones, security guards, and even the two rappers and Kenya that are now robots were among the pack. It didn't take long for the spies to find themselves surrounded as all the robots (including Afrobot and the Beast) were surrounding the spies including the knockoff robot Andrew. To say that they would most likely not have a chance would be the understatement of the century.

"Oh mah," Robert spoke. "Looks like they have us outnumbered."

"No kidding there," Chaosky said.

"I don't know spies," Sam started to comment. "It looks like they finally outmatched us this time."

"This is so not happening right now," Clover wasn't impressed by this at all.

"I'm afraid it is Clover," Alex said sadly. "This could be the end of us."

"MWAHAHAHA, Impressive that you fools finally admit defeat," Forah gloated. "It only makes things easier for us, since by this point, WOOHP is being overrun by robots now in charge and they'll end up causing the corporation to meet it's demise, just like the six of you pests are going to meet now, AND THEN THE WORLD WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!"

The lady cackled madly once again as the robot chuckled in a bored and dull manner (being robots and all) as it looked like they were done for here…

* * *

Unfortunately, Forah's gloating moment was interrupted when the song 'Emotion' by Daft Punk was being played on the Y-Box 8000 that Andrew had in his hands. This actually got Forah infuriated to no end.

"What the heck do you think your doing, you stupid robot," She questioned.

"I just want to show you my emotions that I'm feeling for this situation I'm in," Andrew protested. "As you can see, I'm a robot with human emotions!"

 _"Emooootiioooooon! Emooootiioooooon! Emooootiioooooon! Emooootiioooooon!"_

Well stop that damn song will ya," Forah demanded. "I can't focus when such a song is playing on that boom box you have!"

"What, would you rather have me play 'Make Love' instead," Andrew questioned as he then played the song Make Love on the box next.

 _"Make looooovveeee… loooovvveeeee… Make loooovvvvvveeee. Looooovveeee… loooovvveeeee… Make loooovvvvvveeee. Make looooovveeee… loooovvveeeee… Make loooovvvvvveeee. Looooovveeee… loooovvveeeee… Make loooovvvvvveeee…"_

Andrew was making some sniffling robotic sounds (as if he was crying on the inside) from such a beautiful song like that one, in spite of the repetitiveness. Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Oh Andrew, I know you must miss being a human so much," Alex cooed to him. "I wish we could make love with our mouths."

"Oh baby," Andrew said with a seductive but robotic tone. "I would love to make love with your mouth too."

They continued making seductive and heartfelt comments to each other while Make Love by Daft Punk kept playing in the background. Forah couldn't handle this scene any longer.

"AUGH! GODDAMMIT! I CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER MINUTE OF THIS SCENE, OR THAT MUSHY SONG!" Forah screamed in aggravation. "It's this kind of stuff that'll ruin and foil my dream of creating the most mechanical dystopian world that I WILL RULE ALL OF!"

Once that was revealed, Sam suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"That's it, I know how we can stop her plan," Sam revealed as she then asked Andrew. "Andrew, what other tracks besides Make Love and Emotion could be used to oppose Forah's dreams of creating a mechanical future and demolishing WOOHP?"

"Well there's the title track of Human After All," Andrew stated. "As a way of reminding everyone that is a human deep down that we are human after all."

"Andrew, I would like you to use the aux cord Jerry gave us with that gadget, plug it in, and transmitted the song to all televisions and places in the world to neutralize the effects that Forah is having on all of us!" Sam offered.

Andrew looked excited for a robot while Forah gained a look of fear in her eyes.

"OH BOY, I WOULD LOVE TO DO THAT SAM!" Andrew jumped gleefully down from the pyramid to begin the transmission to the whole world. The others jumped down afterwards.

"Oh no," Forah said fearful. "They will foil my plans with the transmission they are about to do…ROBOTS! STOP THEM FROM CARRYING WITH THEIR PLOTS!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Robert declared. "Andy, we can take care of these robo-punks, and y'all can get that transmission all under way!"

"You got it Robert!" Andrew said proudly as he hooked up the aux cord into the plug hole for the transmission around the world as he then plugged the end into the gadget as the transmission will be televised on a poorly received TV to remind the rest of the world that underneath all that metal and iron, they are still human after all.

"Everything's ready guys," Andrew informed them.

"Great," Chaosky called out. "NOW LET ER RIP!"

"NO!" Forah shouted. "ROBOTS, STOP THAT DEFECT!"

The robots went for Andrew, about to stop him when Alex stopped them by blocking their way.

"Hey bolt brains, your not going near my boyfriend," Alex warned them. "And by the way, my boyfriend is not a defect!"

Alex used the button pin gadget (along with the others) to take care of the robots that weren't human originally.

"GO FOR IT ANDREW!" Alex encouraged him in a gleefully.

"YOU GOT IT BABE!" Andrew then set the song to Human After All (title track) as he then hit play and a broadcast all around the world was about to take place…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **YUP, I'VE DECIDED TO LEAVE THIS CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHANGER AT LEAST FOR NOW! I WILL WRAP THIS STORY UP NEXT TIME AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND!**

 **HONESTLY, I HAVE BEEN FEELING UNDER SO MUCH STRESS WITH COMPLETING THREE STORIES FOR THIS SERIES, AND ON FRIDAY, I'LL BE UPDATING 'THE BENEFITS OF MAKING LOVE' AGAIN WITH ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS (SINCE THAT STORY HAS JUST ABOUT REACHED THE CLIMAX AS OF NOW). AND I'LL BE CONTINUING MY STORY 'ALONE IN THE WORLD III' IF YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW! I HAVE WANTED TO DO THAT KIND OF STORY FOR A WHILE, ALLOWING ME TO GO BACK TO MY ROOTS OF THE FIRST STORY I DID FOR THE SERIES, BUT BEING DONE IN A WHOLE NEW WAY! THAT STORY IS ALSO THE FIRST ADVENTURE STORY I'M DOING ON A CROSS-COUNTRY JOURNEY, AND I REALLY WANT TO WORK ON IT! I HOPE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND MY REASON FOR THIS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME ANDREW BROADCASTS HUMAN AFTER ALL TO THE ENTIRE WORLD, HE WILL HOPEFULLY BECOME A HUMAN AGAIN, A CERTAIN DUO OF ROBOTS WILL CALL AND CLAIM THAT THEY WANT THEIR PYRAMID BACK (THEREFORE MAKING AN APPEARANCE), THE OUTCOME WILL BE RESOLVED, AND SOME OTHER BONUS FEATURES WILL BE INCLUDED TOO! HOW WILL THIS ALL GO? WILL THIS WORLDWIDE BROADCAST TURN EVERYONE THAT TURNED INTO A ROBOT BACK TO A HUMAN? WILL IT TURN ANDREW BACK TO A HUMAN? WHO IS THE DUO THAT WANTS THEIR PYRAMID BACK? AND WHAT OTHER PARTS OF THE OUTCOME AND BONUS FEATURES WILL BE INCLUDED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR! JUST PLEASE DON'T GO ON AND SAY I'M A HORRIBLE WRITER.**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOUR ENJOYING THIS STORY, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


	4. We Are Human After All

**Alright now readers, this is the fourth and final part to this story!**

 **Now after I finish this story and finish the Benefits of Making Love (the latter I'll finish later), I'll be working more on the other story I'm doing 'Alone in the World III', and making sure that story comes out like I want it!**

 **I honestly don't have much to say here since this is the final chapter to this story, I just want to get the last of this story done and over with so they'll be no more stress from it.**

 **Now for this final chapter, the song Human After All gets performed by Andrew while being broadcasted around the world with poor reception TVs, people will thankfully turn back into human, a certain duo claims that they want their pyramid back, and other features will be included. How will this go? Will Andrew and the other robots turn back into Human? Will Forah's plan be foiled? How will the scene go when the certain duo show up wanting their pyramid back? And what other features will be included in this chapter? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN PLACES ALL ACROSS THE WORLD – UNKNOWN/VARIOUS TIME PERIOD(S):**

In several different places being shown all across the world, we see that Forah's rein has already taken action, as a variety of different humans of different sizes, shapes, age, race, gender, and blood-type, have all been transformed into robots courtesy of Forah's brilliant homemade machines and robots that have shot them with red lasers to turn them all into robots. This has went as far as reaching out to WOOHP, where the two security robots among others, have already turned everyone in WOOHP, including Jerry, into robots too in high hopes of demolishing and putting WOOHP out of commission for good as part of revenge for dismissing and denying Forah from making her dream a reality. It looked like Forah's dream was becoming a reality as all the robots were preparing to make the world Forah wants to make while the robots in WOOHP were making the preparations to put WOOHP out of commission, even planning as far as turning it into WOORP (or World Organization of Robot Protection). All of this was happening when suddenly, all the TV and broadcasters around the world were activated and a transmission was going to be broadcasted worldwide as the robots caught attention of this.

"Huh," One of the human-turned robots was confused by this. "What the heck is this?"

"Beats me."

"Could it be a transmission from our ruler Forah?"

"We're about to find out."

Appearing on the TV screen was clearly identified as the robot Andrew, and despite the TVs having poor reception and displaying static every so often, the transmission was clearly being made across the globe; being shown worldwide. The robots, who were seeing this, were clearly confused as to who was on the screen.

"Who the heck is that guy," A robot Mandy questioned. "And what the heck is he doing?"

They saw Andrew having plugged in a boom box to an aux cord and plugged it in to a jack in the wall.

"What the heck is that droid doing with that box," A WOOHP/WOORP robot questioned in confusion. "And what is he planning on broadcasting?"

"And why is there a bloody robot versus spy battle going on in the background of this transmission," Another robot asked in curiosity.

Even robot Jerry was confused by all of this as the start of a human revolution was about to be transmitted.

Andrew kept silent for it as he then went over to the Y-Box 8000 and pressed the play button as the song 'Human After All' by Daft Punk started playing in the background, getting the robots watching it confused.

"Uh, what's this," The robots could only ask as that 'wah/yeah' sounding bass was starting to playing, shortly being accompanied with other electronic based instruments, including guitars and drum machines and such. It was clear that the movement to undo Forah's rein and turn all the human-turned robots back into humans with the transmission that was getting underway by Andrew, all while the others kept the other robots at bay while this was going on.

* * *

It was then the robot vocals of the songs started as a humming sound of a robot was also heard.

"MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…We are Human," Andrew had found himself singing with that robotic voice. "MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…After All! MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…Much in common! MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…After All!"

As Andrew and the song kept singing these lyrics, a strange wave was occurring as the roboticized humans were about to feel a force be reawakened from within themselves, about to slowly be reverted back into humans. One of the first people to witness this was a regular robot man who felt a serge within himself as the song being played was affecting him drastically. A bright light had shrouded the robot, causing a new transformation to occur. Once the light was diminished, the man found out that he has become a human once again. He looked at himself from a mirror and was surprised and psyched about the transformation.

"Hey, I'm a human again," The man then shouted with excitement. "ALRIGHT, I'M A HUMAN ONCE AGAIN!"

This slowly happened to several other people in the world as they had turned back into humans one by one as the song continued.

While Andrew continued humming while the singing was on hold, we can see the others were holding the robots off quite well, and from the looked of it, all the robots that were made or unravelled by Forah found themselves being decapitated by either the button pin gadget the others used on them, or from the powerful song that was playing which opposed against Forah's rein. Meanwhile, the robots that were once human who were fighting the others had found themselves turning back into human as well. This helped make the spies' job at diminishing the robots a whole lot easier since the robots that turned back into humans didn't remember how they got their and didn't bother fighting them some more.

As for the robot Andrew, it was clear that he was slowly but surely becoming a human by each and every second that passed by with the song being played some more. Andrew hoped on being a human again as did the others, especially Alex.

And then there was Forah, who was watching her plan be foiled by each passing second, and was not pleased by what was happening and how her plan was being opposed and put to a stop once and for all.

All these events were happening as the song continued being played around the world.

"MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…We are Human! MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…After All! MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…Much in common! MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…After All," Andrew continued singing and humming to the song as he started becoming more of a human as a result, gaining more human body parts again as this kept up. "MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…After All! MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…Much in common! MmmMmmMmMmmmmMmmMmmm…After All!"

* * *

As the humming and singing continued, more and more roboticized human turned back to normal again (including Mandy), all of which were confused and relieved to be humans once again, questioning themselves on what the heck just happened. It was clear that the robots of WOOHP were being affected by this as well, as all the WOOHP officials that were turned into robots had turned back into humans again, including Jerry as the founder of WOOHP was entirely confused as to what had happened previously.

"Oh my," Jerry was shaking his head. "What on Earth just happened?"

His answer was revealed when he saw the two security droids that turned them into robots previously detonate and ended up blowing up right in front of him.

"Of course," He then remembered that WOOHP was invaded by the two bots that proceeded on destroying WOOHP and turned all the officials and Jerry into robots, as the boss figured out that it was most likely Forah who sent those robots to WOOHP, but what he didn't get was how they became human again and who was behind the movement that was being transmitted.

As the song continued with Andrew continually humming (once again without the robot vocals), it was clear more and more robots, machines, and pieces of technology that were brought to life by Forah were detonated and got destroyed by the movement, while all the TVs in the factory shut down while trying to take out the gang, since Forah had planted a chip in each of them to control them got destroyed and caused the TVs to stop working. Several of the Chucky robot clones were destroyed too as a result of the revolution made, and this made the others' fight much easier and less stressful for them. Forah was furious with her plan being undone and tampered with as she sneered, when she still had an advantage against them all.

 _Those fools think they can just undo and foil my plans of making my dream a reality, they better think again…_ Forah gained a devilish grin. _Because I have an ace up my sleeve that'll still be used to my advantage._

She kept that to herself as the fighting continued…

As Andrew started humming and singing again like before, it was clear that the robot Beast that turned the afro guy into a robot couldn't handle the movement and it was too much for it as its circuits started frying up and the Afrobot saw this occurring.

 **HELP! HELP! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! CIRCUITS FRYING UP! CAN'T HANDLE SUCH A REVOLUTIONARY MOVEMENT OF THE HUMAN RACE!**

As the beast roared in agony, the robot beast then blew up and self destructed right on the spot, leaving the Afrobot saddened.

"Aw man," The Afrobot complained.

Just then, the Afrobot got struck by a light thanks to the movement, and in a matter of seconds, the Afrobot was then turned back into a human again, all confused.

"Whoa dude," The afro man was confused. "I felt like I was on some heavy drugs man…"

He shook his head as other people that were turned into robots, such as Melody, were turned into humans again, as other machines such as that steam machine, the robot brainwasher, several evil appliance, among other stuff found themselves meeting the same fate that the beast had gotten into moments ago. Slowly but surely, this movement was coming closer and closer to a success which would remind everyone that they are human after all. Eventually, with the song, it stopped for a second while new lyrics were being spoken through a robot voice.

"HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, AFTER ALL," Andrew had sung with a still robot voice as he was now looking more like a human than before with still some robot parts left as his achievement was working. He kept saying that while getting into a higher pitch each time as a majority of the robots that Forah constructed were demolished, and several other roboticized humans such as the two rappers and Kenya found themselves reverting back to humans as well.

Meanwhile, the gang had seen Andrew continue to sing the movement which was displayed on TV screens that kept getting static-like but they still got the message across as they also noticed he was slowly becoming a human again, and they were impressed by the results and they had a feeling that the song was turning people back to normal. Alex in particular had these thoughts on her mind at this exact moment.

 _I'm so happy that my boyfriend is slowly turning back into a human and has transmitted this broadcast to turn all the humans that were turned into robots back to normal and being such a brave man while doing it. He's the best and sweetest guy I know. I really do love him._

They watched as the transmission continued forth, having just passed the climax of the song…

* * *

By this point, just about all the robots that were construction, reprogrammed, configured and altered by Forah had found themselves to have become scrap metal from detonation, being deactivated, or just from blowing up from the movement (including the drones) while everyone that got turned into a robot to begin with have found themselves become a human again, while we see the song just about wrapping up as Andrew was now almost a human again completely as the final part of the song was sung out loud while Andrew's last few robot parts got engulfed in a light, reverting back to his human like traits.

" **HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN,** _ **AFTER ALL!"**_

The moment after the last part was announced did Andrew finally revert back to normal and was now 100% human after all. It was then people starting hooting and hollering in excitement after the song were finally finished, with a few exceptions. Jerry had finished watching this be unravelled and was quite intrigued that Andrew managed to get to the public that they were really human and that they turned back to normal. Without anything else said, Jerry decided to have WOOHP head over and take Forah into custody.

Even the likes of Mandy was confused by what she just saw.

"Wait that was Andrew," She asked herself. "What's going on?"

The transmission ended as people were psyched to be human once again as Andrew's friends and girlfriend approached him.

"WAY TO GO HONEY! YOU DID IT," Alex was the first to congratulate him. "YOU TURN EVERYONE BACK TO NORMAL, AND YOU ARE NO LONGER A ROBOT!"

"I know I did sweet cheeks," Andrew said. "And it's great to be a human again!"

"I must say, my plan actually worked," Sam was pleased as well.

"Congrats Andy," Robert said next. "Y'all did a fine job wit convincin' everyone that we are human and not machines."

"Yeah buddy," Chaosky agreed. "You made an awesome revolutionary movement be depicted as…well just that exactly."

"Yawn, whatever," Clover yawned, glad the song was over. "Glad that song is over."

The others decided to ignore her comment as Andrew then said.

"In any case, I'm glad I got my point across; in that we shouldn't let the use of media through technology control our lives and that we are human," Andrew remarked, pinching his human skin. "I'm glad we managed to turn everyone back to normal and we put a stop to Forah's plan."

"Ha, if you fools thought that you foiled my plan, you better think again!" Forah had announced as everyone turned their attention to the crazed leader, everyone gasping in shock and horror as Forah was still in the pyramid she unravelled.

"Oh my," Andrew groaned as Forah laughed hysterically.

"You pests might have undone my plans of creating a dystopia and destroyed all my machines and robots and turned everyone back into humans with your revolutionary movement, but I still have possession of this baby," Forah referred to the pyramid she was still in. "With this pyramid, I can make the whole world fall to my whims and create the world the way I want it even without making robots to make sure it becomes a reality! I will use this pyramids' power to turn the world into what I want it, AND THEN THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!"

She laughed as the others gasped in horror, wondering if she really could do that since the spies used all their gadgets as of now…

Before anyone could say anything, Chaosky's phone went off, getting everyone's attention including Forah as he dug it out and then answered it.

"Hello," Chaosky asked before looking surprised by who was calling him. "No way? Really," Chaosky then heard the voice explain something before he spoke again. "Alright, I'll tell her."

Chaosky lifted the phone away from his side and then spoke loudly to Forah.

"Hey, Daft Punk called, they want their pyramid back!" Chaosky shouted to her as everyone 'ooo'd' at that.

"You know, I was beginning to wonder if anyone would have made that joke at all in this story," Sam retorted in regards to the author taking so long with including it.

All Forah could do was snort and chuckle as she then shouted.

"Yeah? Well you can tell them…to go f*ck themselves for all I care!" She protested as everyone gasped at what she said about Daft Punk.

Sadly for her, Daft Punk heard her say that as they apparently hung up, with Chaosky's phone making a loud beeping sound; a sign that they had hung up.

"Whoa, I think they heard what you said," Chaosky warned her.

"Oh my," Andrew shook his head. "She's in for it now…"

"I agree baby," Alex leaned her head onto Andrew's chest as a surprise appearance was about to occur…

* * *

Suddenly, crashing through the upper wall was none other… **THAN DAFT PUNK, AND THEY WERE RIDING IN A 1987 FERRARI 412 WHICH WAS SEEN SOMEWHERE BEFORE AS IT WAS SHOWN IN MIDAIR!**

Chaosky and Andrew recognized the car they were driving as Chaosky made the comment.

"HOLY CRAP! Andrew, that's the same 1987 Ferrari 412 that was featured in the Daft Punk film Electroma isn't it," Chaosky asked his buddy.

"Yes, that's the very same one," Andrew nodded slowly as the silver robot driving (known as T-Bang) and the gold robot in the passenger seat (known as G-Man) jumped out of the car as the vehicle crashed into a wall and then exploded on contact (this was done for special awesome effects).

"Nice effects," Alex remarked.

"Yeah," Andrew nodded as Daft Punk proceeded on tackling Forah on the pyramid as G-Man had here down while T-Bang was in front of her.

"So, tell us to go f*ck ourselves huh," T-Bang asked daringly. "Well we only have one thing to say to you, pal!"

As Daft Punk proceeded on beating her up, a decapitated remain of a Chucky robot started working randomly as the head started chanting the following in a loop like a broken record.

"F*CK IT, F*CK IT, F*CK IT, F*CK IT, F*CK IT, F*CK IT, F*CK IT, F*CK IT!

FOCK IT, FOCK IT, FOCK IT, FOCK IT, FOCK IT, FOCK IT, FOCK IT, FOCK IT!

FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT, FUCK IT!"

It was then Clover destroyed the cursing decapitated head with her foot as it then died and exploded.

"Thanks Clover," Sam and Chaosky thanked her. "That robot had such a dirty mouth for a minute there."

"Whatever," Clover looked uninterested. "That thing was totally getting annoying."

* * *

By then, Daft Punk had finished roughhousing with Forah and had her tied up, similar to what they did with Marco Lumiere that one time, as they felt like they had done what they had to do.

"Well, that takes care of our clientele right G-Man," T-Bang dusted his hands.

"You said it."

Forah then sneered and then got their attention.

"Ugh, what about that twerp over there," She directed their attention to Andrew. "He was the one who took one of your songs without your approval!"

"HEY! That kid was doing us a favor by reminding all of those that were turned into machines that we are all HUMAN AFTER ALL," T-Bang protested. "Not to mention he exposed your plan of using the media as an oppressive force by attempting to turn the world into a mechanical dystopia!"

"YEAH!" Everyone in the crowd shouted as Forah grumbled.

"So what should we do with her now," G-Man felt like asking. "Do you have any idea?"

"I'll take her off your hands if you don't mind," Another voice got their attention.

The voice was revealed to be none other, than Jerry who was accompanied by several WOOHP officials as two buffed up WOOHP guards went onto the pyramid and grabbed a hold of Forah and were planning on locking her up in prison.

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR FOILING MY PLANS YOU FOOLS! YOU HEAR ME," Forah then started declaring her revenge. **"I WILL HAVE MY** _ **REVENGE!"**_

"Yeah, sure you will," Andrew rolled his eyes as Forah was taken away by WOOHP official as Jerry got the attention of the six spies.

"Marvellous job well done spies, on another successful mission," Jerry congratulated them. "And Andrew, congrats on a job well done regarding the revolutionary movement."

"Ah, it was nothing Jerry," Andrew was flattered. "Once we found out her weakness, we used it to our advantage and it became her undoing and her plans fell apart."

"I see." Jerry commented.

"Well Andrew, I'm so happy that you are a human again," Alex got close to him. "Now I do believe our tongues have a date to catch up on in our respective mouths."

"Oh baby," Andrew loved how saucy her voice was as he brought her close. "This is why I love you so much baby doll."

"I love you so much too Romeo," Alex said as they began French kissing like crazy, with their tongues touching and tussling each other in their respective mouths, dancing and playing and wrapping around each other as they enjoyed every second of it. Everyone was watching this, even Daft Punk.

"Awww…" Most of the audience aww'd at the sight.

"I'm telling you G, this kind of stuff put me in a good mood," T-Bang remarked.

"Me too," G-Man agreed.

"So, now what should we do," T-Bang asked.

"Well, we have our pyramid back," G-Man exclaimed. "What do you say we perform a concert just for the heck of it?"

"HELL YEAH," T-Bang shouted. "LET'S PERFORM A CONCERT!"

" **HOORAY!"** The audience cheered as Daft Punk got the concert going, getting everyone hyped up...well except for Clover.

Daft Punk proceeded on playing several of their classics, starting with their song 'Around the World' which most of the audience was enjoying.

' _Around the World, Around the Woooorld!'_

They kept looping that phrase several times while making it catchy for several minutes as people were seeing having a good time and Andrew and Alex were actually dancing together. Heck, even Chaosky and Sam decided on living things up a bit and enjoyed the concert themselves. Jerry was all confused while Clover wasn't enjoying it in the slightest, thinking it was just too dorky as Robert was getting how catchy it was.

"Mah," Robert exclaimed as Daft Punk started performing 'Harder Better Faster Stronger' "Andy wasn't kiddin' when he said that these guys played very catchy songs."

" _Work it, Make it, Do it, Makes is, Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!"_

This was what caught Kenya Weasts' attention as he shouted.

"OOH YEAH!" Kenya howled. "THIS BE MY JAM DOGS!"

' _Work it Harder, Make it Better, Do it Faster, Makes us Stronger, More than Ever, Hour After, Hour Work is, Never Over!'_

As that hook was repeated, Kenya, being the wannabe poser he is started rapping to the hook.

"N-N-Now that that don't kill me…CAN ONLY MAKE ME _STRONGER!"_

As Kenya continued rapping and Daft Punk played that hook on loop for several minutes, people were shaking their heads at this as they continued to enjoy the concert regardless. Jerry was unsure of what to think of this.

"I certainly do not understand the enjoyment that comes from enjoying a concert run by two robots," Jerry remarked honestly.

"Don't Jer, it's too dorky," Clover then put ear plugs into her ears as she said. "I'm going to be tuning this dork fest out. Let me know when it's done…"

Jerry looked confused for a moment before just shrugging his shoulders and going with it.

Daft Punk continued the concert by performing several of their biggest hits as the crowd continued to enjoy it especially Andrew and Alex. The concert went on for what felt like several hours or so when the Totally Spies with Andrew & Chaosky logo appeared on screen and then we switch over to the final scene of the story…

* * *

 **BACK AT THE BEACH HOUSE IN BEVERLY HILLS – 10:44 A.M:**

Back at the beach house in Beverly Hills, we now see Andrew, who is relieved with being a human again, was looking at something unimportant. He wasn't doing anything important when suddenly, Robert came into his room to ask him something important.

"Uh scuse me Andy," He got his attention. "There's somethin' that I got to ask you…"

"No need to bud. I already know you want to listen to Human After All, and I'm perfectly alright with that," Andrew said, assuming that's what Robert wanted. "If there's something I've learned from all of this, it's that the album isn't nearly as bad as critics think it is. Sure, it's repetitive, but that's its overall nature."

Robert however, had something else in mind.

"Uh, actually Andy, I was wonderin' if I could listen to Discovery instead." He said.

"Whoa, really," Andrew was surprised by this. "You don't want to listen to Human After All?"

"Yeah Andy," Robert nodded in agreement. "After the mission we were just on, I think I've had enough Human After All, in all honesty."

Andrew was quite taken aback from this announcement. Nonetheless, he complied and gave him the album Discovery to listen to.

"Okay, here you go man," Andrew gave it to him.

"Thanks Andy," Robert thanked him as he proceeded to exit the room.

"Your welcome buddy," Andrew called out to him as he left the room.

No sooner did he leave did Alex enter the room shortly afterwards.

"Hey baby," Alex greeted him. "Robert didn't want to listen to Human After All huh?"

"Nope, he chose to listen to Discovery instead," Andrew simply said.

"I see."

"Yup," Andrew stretched out on his bed and got comfy. "Yeah, it's definitely great to be a human once again."

"I'll say it is baby," She got onto his bed and proceeded on lying on top of him. "It's always fun to have you as my handsome human hunk."

"Oh it sure is baby," Andrew brought her close, feeling quite seduced and aroused. "I love you so much Allie."

"I love you so much too Andy," Alex said in exchange. "Now how about we Make Love…with our mouth honey buns?"

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew said with a deep baritone voice. "Let's go you it baby doll."

"Way ahead of you Romeo."

The moment that was said did the pair started French kissing and having tongue sex in each others' mouth, moaning in pleasure and enjoying it as they were on top of each other rolling back and forth on Andrew bed, having so much fun while doing it as Sam and Chaosky were able to witness this.

"Well, I guess that's the end to another story right Sammy," Chaosky stated.

"You said it Chaosky," Sam agreed. "Glad that the author finally decided on ending this story."

"Tell me about it," Clover snorted. "This story was totally a dork fest and had dork spelled all over it."

Sam and Chaosky sighed in annoyance as Andrew and Alex continued their kissing fest/tongue sex moment together as the screen pans to show Andrew and Alex on top of each other, rolling back and forth as their mouth latched onto each other and they had delicious tongue sex in their mouth as the screen faded in black, meaning that it's the end of the story…

* * *

Now before the story closes here, here is a word from our sponsor; Andrew who appeared on the screen as he then proceeded on talking to the readers about something.

"Okay, now I know most people would call me weird, crazy, nuts, cuckoo, insane, or even a big dork as Clover puts it, but you know what? I love Daft Punk; they are my idols and my biggest inspirations! I've grown so attached their kind of music over the years and it's the simplicity and catchy beats that gets my attention when it comes to their music, in addition to their robot costumes," Andrew had said to the readers. "There are also rumors shrouding the duo! Like, did you know that a rumor" about their robot appearances occurred when they were working on one of their samplers in their studio, and then at exactly 9:09 AM, on September 9th, 1999, it exploded, causing them to be sent to the hospital where they had survived! When they came to and regained conscious, they found out and discovered that THEY HAVE TURNED INTO ROBOTS, GOD DAMMIT!"

"HEY ANDREW, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE," Chaosky called out as Andrew was blushing in embarrassment. "Are you talking to the readers about Daft Punk?"

"Ew, Daft Punk," Clover was heard snorting. "Totally dorky much?"

This caused Andrew to gain an annoyed look as Sam and Chaosky sighed in annoyance too. It was then he heard Alex shouting, apparently sticking up for Andrew.

"Stop it Clover, Andrew is not dorky," Alex shouted. "Andrew is so cute!"

That made Andrew's face go red again, this time from blushing at Alex's comment.

"Uh sorry readers, I guess I can't do a full interview since the others are eavesdropping," Andrew apologized to the readers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to give my girlfriend Alex the best kiss I could give her, since I love her so much! Take care readers!"

Andrew rushed off screen and a few minutes later, some smooching sounds were heard offscreen, courtesy of Andrew and Alex.

"I love you Allie Cat."

"I love you too Romeo."

The kissing offscreen continued as the screen slowly started to fade out in black, meaning that this is the real end to the story readers…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY! ONE STORY DOWN, NOW TWO MORE LEFT TO FINISH AND AS I SAID, THE BENEFITS OF MAKING LOVE WILL BE FINISHED LATER! I SWEAR I'LL FINISH IT!**

 **NOW IT SHOULD BE SURPRISING THAT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I LEGITIMATELY DROPPED THE F-BOMB HERE UNCENSORED, SINCE I DON'T NORMALLY DO THAT! WELL DON'T GET TOO USE TO IT! THIS WAS ONLY A ONE TIME THING AND IT'S NOT GOING TO BE DONE FREQUENTLY IN FUTURE STORIES! DON'T EXPECT IT TO COME UP IN OTHER STORIES I MAY PLAN!**

 **THE F-BOMB BEING DROPPED HERE WAS ACTUALLY A REFERENCE TO DAFT PUNK'S 2007 CONCERT TOURS! THE CAR THE DUO WAS DRIVING IN REALLY DID COME FROM THE FILM ELECTROMA THAT THE DUO MADE IN 2006. ANY AND ALL OTHER REFERENCES SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD TO SPOT IF YOU CAN CATCH THEM, BUT THAT'S ALL I'M GIVING AWAY!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M PROBABLY GOING TO CONTINUE ALONE IN THE WORLD III AND FINISH UP THE BENEFITS OF MAKING LOVE NEXT SINCE THIS STORY IS ALL FINISHED UP! I DO HOPE YOU HAD ENJOYED THIS STORY AND I DO HOPE YOU TUNE IN AGAIN FOR WHEN MY OTHER STORIES GET UPDATED!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AS LONG AS IT STAYS AT A FRIENDLY AND CLEAN LEVEL!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS!**


End file.
